Dylan the Hedgeus Generations: A Timeless Friendship
by Dylan the Hedgeus
Summary: After leaving Equestria, a mysterious, familiar entity appears, taking the Mobians and Ponies on a trip through memory lane... Literally! A hedgehog, a pegasus and their past selves are onto an epic adventure through time, visiting the places they've visited before, struggling with the challenges they've overcome... Will they be able to do it again? And who sent them to this place?
1. A Good Reunion in a Bad Way Ch: 1

**Hello! This is actually my second fanfic, and it's interesting because it takes place after my first Dylan the Hegasus fanfic. It is a re-imagining of Sonic Generations. I hope you like the epilogue!**

I will always remember this day...

(play Solaris Phase 2 + Perfect Dark Gaia - by DarkHyperSonic7)

Sonic's POV

I then used the power of Chaos and Harmony. The Mane Six were injured, all they can do is watch while I can attack now. I wielded my sword, and took seven last swings at it.  
Super Harmonic Sonic: This one's for Generosity...  
It shot a lot of gems at one eye, taking that out.  
Sonic: This one's for Honesty...(to be honest, I don't even know what that was...) This one's for Magic... (shooting a magical beam out of the sword) This one's for Laughter... (my sword widened and thickened, shooting a load of confetti as well as me, like Pinkie Pie's Party Cannon, going melee for this attack) This one's for Kindness... (shooting a load of fake animals) This one's for Loyalty... (performing a Sonic Rainboom, going melee for that one as well) And this is my own Element, Courage, for I am never afraid of anything standing in my way! (As I shouted "way," I teleported over to the last remaining eye, I ended it with a stab, piercing through the eye.)

As we beat Perfect Dark Gaia, the roof started to crumble.  
Super Harmonic Sonic: Uh-oh! We gotta get out of here! Light Gaia- err, Chip- whatever! Hurry!  
Light "Chip" Gaia: I can't, Sonic! I must stay under here, and go back to sleep with Dark Gaia, where we can awake at the same time. You'll never make it out yourself! Here, I'll give you all a boost!

Super Harmonic Sonic: Good bye, Chip! I will never forget about you... Many faces have came and left, whether good or bad, robot or not... I never forgot any one of them... I'll never forget about you...  
Chip: Here, take this necklace as a souvenir. When you remember the times we've been together, just think of me... then look at this. Goodbye, all of you... I'll never forget about you, either.  
Chip grabbed me and the Mane Six with those big hands and threw us to the surface.

(insert music Dear my Friend - Sonic Unleashed)

When we came to the surface, we were greeted by Windmill Isle, but then, it went away? Chip launched us too high.  
Me: Augh, dangit Chip. Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, you can still fly even after all that rough-housing, right?  
There was a painful: Yes. It hurts, but we can.  
Me: Good, this is gonna hurt!

I tried to grab the raining ponies and take them to the ground, but even being the fastest thing alive, I wasn't fast enough.  
They fell like Rainbow Dash and I did back when this adventure started, the only difference is that all of the Mane Six was here with us.

Rainbow Dash: Wow, Sonic, you just made a 7th element in the Elements of Harmony!  
Me: Yup! I am the spirit of the Element of Courage, which means I am never afraid to back down, never afraid of anything standing in my way, always moving on, yet always being there to help my friends.

Me: It's been really fun with you ponies, but I think it's time we go back to my own world now. I hope you learned a few things that will help you out in the future.

Dylan: I really enjoyed living with you, learning about my mother, and restoring Chip's memory.

Flash: I really enjoyed going on adventures with you.

Tails: I really enjoyed making things, but it's not gonna be the same without you.

Me: I really enjoyed meeting you all, but like Tails said, it won't be the same without you.

Everybody was surprised at Sonic; this was the first time he cried in a while: it was a silent, happy crying.

Tails: But if I learned anything: it's that even if you don't believe that it can be true, then it doesn't mean it's not true. Heck, when you are in a world filled with ponies and friendship is literally magic for almost 2 weeks, I could believe just about anything after that!

I opened a portal back to my world, and the Mane Six looked sad.  
Me: As much as I would love to stay here... It's time to go back, here are the Elements of Harmony back. Oh, I can't even think of how Amy will react when she sees me...  
Going down into Super Sonic, I gave back the Elements of Harmony. Going down into my normal self, I put the Chaos Emeralds in a box suitable for dimension travel, made by the genius Tails himself.  
Me: But hey, even if we are in different dimensions, I will always be in your heart. We will still be friends, and, like Chip said, he'll never forget about us. You should do the same.  
Twilight: Hey Sonic, what would we do with your Element, when we are gonna be in different dimensions?  
Tails: Hmm, that's a good question.  
Me: Maybe you can keep it, to remember us, like Chip gave us this necklace.  
?: Maybe you should keep it, Sonic.

I looked to the side of me, and saw Princess Celestia and Princess Luna.  
Celestia: You've made yourself a noble friend, a friend so true that it hurts a lot to see you gone. And when you miss us... just look at your Element, and think of how the rough times  
Luna: Even when the times were rough, we still managed to break through. And it was all because you were there, Sonic. But, I must say that I will miss you,  
Me: Well, we will be back, I promi- no, I Pinkie Promise. Though, it may take a while. Even with my possible power, not even I can dimension travel without the power of both Chaos and Harmony.  
Celestia: Then you should take your Element with you. That should be able to give enough Harmonic power to dimension travel.

Me: Thank you for everything you've done.  
Everypony nodded back in return. However, Rainbow Dash was thinking sad thoughts. Thinking quickly, she broke the silence, surprising everyone, and said: Sonic, wait! I want to go with you!  
Me: But- Rainbow Dash, you're talking about leaving Equestria for possibly a few months! You'll be leaving your friends, and plus, even when we get Plan B up and running to get here and back, it might not even be able to send things as big as us right at the moment.

Rainbow Dash: I just... want to be with you...  
Tears running down her face, she flew up and hugged Sonic.  
Rainbow Dash: Sonic... Please don't leave me... I love you... You're the first being to ever beat me in a race, we have the same personality... Please, just let me go with you...

Tails: (chuckling) Wow, even when you are in a different dimension, Sonic, you still get the girls.  
Suddenly, a strange, red Ursa Major with black marks all over it came up and started to attack us!  
Before Fluttershy could even react, I slightly pushed Rainbow Dash enough to get her off of me, and yelled: Chaos Control!  
Chaos Control stopped everything else, excluding the Ursa Major.  
Me: Ah, so it's an embodiment of Chaos as well. Time to just move this away from my friends... Chaos Control!  
Stopping Chaos Control, everypony else saw that Sonic and strange Ursa Major disappeared!  
Tails: That's just Sonic using the power of the Chaos Emeralds. Look, they are over there now!

I shouted in a voice that sounded like a Royal Canterlot Voice: Fluttershy, I got this! **I am Chaos. Bow down to me!  
**Everyone except Celestia and Luna flinched at that voice.  
The Ursa Major layed down like a dog, and I started tickling it: Aww, who's a good boy, who's a good boy...

Celestia: Wow, there sure is a lot more to Sonic then what meets the eye.

When I was done having fun with this chaos-embodiment Ursa Major, I said: **Let's go back home, boy! It's getting dark. Hope you had fun!**

The Ursa Major went back to it's home, obviously wanting a goodbye.  
Walking back, Rainbow Dash asked: How did you do that? With the whole voice, and everything.  
Me: Easy! By using Chaos Control, I noticed wasn't effected by it, meaning it was an embodiment of Chaos, like me. So I got the idea to use my Chaos voice, and have it settle down. Now THAT's a good goodbye from nature itself. And again, I Pinkie Promise that this will not be the last you've seen of me. I am _not_ breaking another one again... (but then again, how will Pinkie Pie be there to punish me?)

Tails: I guess we should go now...  
Me: I hope you all had fun.  
Dylan: It was fun while it lasted.  
Flash: (shedding a tear) Like Sonic said, I hope you had learned a few things. This might be a while until you even see us again.  
Me: Never forget about us. Rainbow Dash, are you sure you still want to come? You'll be leaving your friends for at least a month. You won't be able to help your frie-  
Rainbow Dash: (hugging me) I still want to come, Sonic... I love you...

* * *

2 weeks later...

I was dashing through the Green Hill Zone. However, this wasn't what I usually looked like. This is a vision of the past. But suddenly, there was this big shake, but it was only for 2 seconds. Then, a big, dark-purple figure appeared, and opened up portals, distrupting the past.

* * *

Me: AHH!  
This woke up Rainbow Dash: What's wrong?  
Me: (opening my eyes) Huh?... Oh... Just a dream... I have a bad feeling about today... About time we should be going, anyways.

* * *

(play music Monkey Lane - Bloons Super Monkey 2, OR Emerald Hill Zone - Sonic 2 HD)

There was a blue streak seen through the whole place. As I dashed through the Emerald Hill Zone, while on memory lane, there was also a rainbow streak next to me. I was delivering 2 crystals to Tails's workshop, one blue, the other orange.  
Rainbow Dash: Wow, Tails sure is a genius. I mean, a teleportation device, in only 2 weeks?  
Me: Yeah, he sure is. This place we're in right now is also where I met my genius friend Tails. Oh, did I ever tell you iv'e created rainbows as well?  
Rainbow Dash: Really?  
Me: I can only make some on rare occasions, as rare as when rainbows naturally appear in this world. Only when it has recently rained in the area, and it is warm enough.  
Rainbow Dash: Oh. Look! I think I see something!

Me (going to a walk, a normal walk): Hey guys! What's going on? Having a party or something?  
Everybody: Surprise!  
They instantly got into position, showing a cake with a bunch of blue dots of frosting, showing a picture of my head. It was my birthday.  
Me: Aww, you guys... (whispering to Rainbow Dash: I bet Pinkie Pie could make this whole party in a few minutes.)

As we ate, some of the others were talking with each other; Vector threw up several sandwiches, all of them dropping in his big mouth; Amy was trying to flirt with me again; I was getting deja vu; and Tails was walking up to me.  
Tails: It's kinda impossible to surprise you, Sonic.  
Me: You totally got me this time!(while I was pushing Amy away by the face)  
Tails:Yeah, right. Here Sonic, I hope you like this.

Then, he pulled up a plate with a chili dog on it he was holding behind him. In less than 0.7 seconds, it was gone. I had grabbed it, and started eating it.  
Me: Like it?! I LOVE IT!

Then suddenly, a black and purple portal opened up, blowing all the decorations and things on the table into the air (including my chili dog), and out came a familiar creature.

(insert music Cutscene 1 - Sonic Generations)

Tails: Sonic, what's that? What's it doing?!  
Me: That's the creature from my dreams! But... It feels like I've seen this creature before... Like, not in my dreams. Guess you can say it's deja vu.

Then, it started opening portals containing familiar places, and started sucking up my friends!  
Me: Hey, not cool!  
Rainbow Dash and I started to attack it, but us shoved me away when we were about to attack it. It left us on the ground, paralyzed.  
Tails: Help us! S-sooniiiiiiiiiiiiiiic!  
The last of my friends were sucked up, leaving us two on the ground, and that's when everything went white.

(music ends)

* * *

Later...

(insert music Route 201 [Anime] Pokemon Diamond/Pearl/Platinum)

Twilight and Spike were walking down to a clear area near Everfree Forest. There was a picnic there.

(Twilight's POV)

Me: You know, this is giving me deja vu. Hmm... Oh yeah! This was how we met Sonic, his friend Tails, and sons Dylan and Flash. *sigh* I kinda miss them, not being here.  
Spike: I barely got to see them!  
Me: Oh well... Hey guys! What's going on?  
Everypony: Surprise!  
They instantly got into position, revealing a cake with a bunch of purple dots of frosting, showing a picture of my head. It was my birthday.  
Me: Aww, you guys...

(insert music Battle with Zavok - Sonic Lost World

Then suddenly, a big black and purple portal appeared, blowing all the decorations and things on the table into the air (Pinkie Pie was upset), and out came a familiar creature.  
Me: That's the creature from my dream!  
Then, it started opening portals containing familiar places, and started sucking up my friends!  
?: Hey, not cool!  
?: Leave our friends alone!  
Then Rainbow Dash and Sonic came in and attacked the creature, but it slapped Rainbow Dash and Sonic away. At least, I thought it was them. When they were hit, they disappeared.

I couldn't hold on any longer, and was sucked into a portal. I was the last of them. Just before I was sucked in, everything went white. Literally.

(music ends)

* * *

(Sonic's POV)

I woke up, on a hard flooring. I don't know how I got there. _Where am I? _Then I remembered. _There was this strange, familiar creature who sucked up all my friends, leaving me and Rainbow Dash. And now I'm here._ I finally opened my eyes, and it seems everything literally did go white. Rainbow Dash wasn't here. I managed to get up, and saw a strange white tree. No, this wasn't any ordinary tree. This... was the library back in Ponyville! I ran towards it, searching in here if anything was here. I mean, this can't be the only thing here! I then looked in the basement, and saw a portal. _Finally something in color, _I thought. It looked familiar. So, being the Element of Courage, I can't just let myself not go in here. And you'd think those would be final last words.

* * *

(Rainbow Dash's POV)

I woke up, and the surface of what I was laying on feels hard. I remembered, _there was a strange creature that opened portals up, sucking everypony but me and Sonic. _I finally gained the strength to open my eyes. Seems like everything literally did go white. Sonic wasn't here. I got up on my hooves, and turned around to find hills. But they were white as well. Flying towards the hills, it seems like the hills lead to somewhere. I must find Sonic and our friends!

* * *

(Sonic's POV)

I landed in another white world, but this time, instead of the library, there were hills. Running towards these hills, it looked like they lead somewhere. I almost started to panic, not another soul in sight. _Calm down, Sonic. I almost never have been scared, I am not gonna be scared now._

Later...

Finally, there was an ending to this tunnel. There seems to be a portal here. Walking through it, suddenly everything was all in color again! Not even questioning this for more than 0.1 seconds, I ran on.

(insert music Green Hill Zone Mashup [5 Green Hill Zones] - by DarkHyperSonic7)

I ran on, going through a green hill... zone, I guess. What got me thinking is that I ran into (not literally) really old-school badniks, and breaking them popped out the old-school animals. _Why would Eggman be using these old badniks? _Moving on, there seemed to be some rails, so I grinded on them over to the other side. Jumping over the little hills here (while looking cool by doing aerial tricks), homing attacking to the other side, and crossing strangely designed bridges, I ran on, finding a waterfall. There was a launcher there, so taking it launched me into a cave behind it. There were some more rails, so I grinded on them over to the exit. Then suddenly, there was a huge badnik fish chasing me! Keeping my speed, I kept on grinding, up and out of the cave, and almost got eaten by that badnik.

Performing aerial stunts, I suddenly got knocked over by something really fast; something so fast, I almost fell off this place. Regaining strength, I got up (while groaning) and saw Rainbow Dash. Seemed like she crashed into me.  
Me: What? Don't like my aerial stunts?  
Rainbow Dash: Ow... Watch where you're going! Wait a minute... Sonic?  
Me: Rainbow Dash! What have you been up to?

Rainbow Dash: Well, I woke up in this strange white world, and saw some hills. I flew over to them, found this strange entrance which took me here. I've just been flying around, looking at this unique landscape, and when I saw this huge robot fish fly out of that cave, I knew something was wrong. I flew over, and you know what happened after that. What have you been up to?

Me: I also woke up in a white world, but instead of the hills, there was the Ponyville Library. Wandering around, I found a portal that looks like it shows this place. Going through it, I appeared in what must you have woken up in, as there were hills as well leading to this place. Going through another portal that took me here, I was just running around, got in a cave when that huge robot called a badnik started chasing me. Leaping out, you know what happened then. But what gets me thinking is why Eggman is using these old robots that run on animals? That's too old-school. And why is this place so familiar? I know it's not familiar to you, since you've only been in my world for two weeks now. I suggest that we keep on going. We aren't gonna find any answers just standing here, talking.

Rainbow Dash: You're right. Let's go!

Me: You might've guessed this by now, but I can't run only on the floor. Watch this!  
There was a strange landscape formation which does a diagonal aileron roll. I boosted and ran on this track, running sideways and upside-down, never losing speed on the way, while all the time going up.  
Me: Okay, yeah I know that was a bit boring. Showtime's over. Let's get moving.

Boosting through some more badniks, Rainbow Dash commented: I still can't believe that you don't get hurt, running into metal all the time.  
Me: Like I said over the last 2 weeks, there is much more to me than what meets the eye.

There seemed to be another big loop, and buzz bombers over the bridge. Not realizing the bridge was unstable, I fell through the bridge.  
Me: You think you can help me out here? I don't see anyway out.  
Rainbow Dash: Sure!  
Getting back to the top, I commented: I just love running on the loops. The wind rushing on your face (just got on the loop), the feeling of being upside-down (just got about halfway through it, being under the top)... Feels great. Hey! I see the end! *sighs* Just like when we first met.  
Rainbow Dash: Hey, I see something!  
Me: (getting a better look at it) Two things, actually. But... *gasp* Tails!  
Rainbow Dash: Twilight!  
Me: It looks like they are completely frozen in time, like as if they were frozen right when they entered the portals. But... How do we free them?

Walking around the two, I noticed a ring inbetween them.  
Me: Aha! A ring. If I remember correctly...  
I adjusted some settings, and tossed the ring into the air, and it suddenly grew to a big size.  
Me: Knew it! This may sound crazy, but lets take them and jump through this ring. I adjusted it so it takes us back to the Ponyville Library.  
Rainbow Dash: Okay!

We grabbed Tails and Twilight, and jumped through the ring.

* * *

**That's a wrap! I really like going through videos, and taking the info of the videos and putting it on here. Don't worry, I will be toggling in-between both current Dylan the Hegasus stories. Like one of the current two? Deal with it. Just going to have to wait a bit longer for each chapter. And here is a few paragraphs for what it feels like to be frozen in time, trapped in a white limbo.**

(Tails's POV)

I couldn't move at all. Not my body, at least. I was, I guess you can say a ghost. Only that I wasn't dead. Looking at my body I can't move, I looked in shock. Despite the colors all around me, my body was white. I also saw Twilight's white, moving-less body next to mine. I guess that she is in the same state I am in as well. Then, I heard Sonic and Rainbow Dash.

Sonic: Tails!  
Rainbow Dash: Twilight!  
Sonic: It looks like they are completely frozen in time, like as if they were frozen right when they entered the portals. But... How do we free them?

I wish I could just reach out to them, and hug them right now. I wonder how Twilight is feeling. In fact, I wonder how everybody else is feeling. I would have nightmares for weeks...

Sonic: Aha! A ring. If I remember correctly...

What is he doing? But then, the ring was tossed, and it grew.  
Sonic: Knew it! This may sound crazy, but lets take them and jump through this ring. I adjusted it so it takes us back to the Ponyville Library.  
Phew, thank god. I don't think I can take this anymore. And I can't even imagine how the others feel for how long it takes to save them.

Then they took our bodies. The thing is, they weren't taking our spirit with them. So we had to take our spirits, manually.

**Anyways, I hope you like this new story, and I'll be toggling between stories. So I hope you have a good day!**


	2. An excuse to meet&greet friends Ch:2

**Hello, I am back with a new chapter to my new Dylan the Hedgeus Generations series! I just rushed through the previous chapter I just made for Dylan the Hedgeus Unleashed just to do the Sonic 2 part! I don't have anything else to say other than to ENJOY!**

(Insert music Green Hill Zone [White World Remix] - Sonic Generations)

(Sonic's POV)

As we exited Green Hill Zone, I firmly landed on the unmistakable sound of wood, carrying my statue version of my friend. Rainbow Dash fell on her stomach, un-prepared for the fall. Twilight fell out of her hooves, landing with a loud "PLUNK!" on the wood. We set our friends up and firmly on the floor, and suddenly, the white statues of them returned to color, as well as the library! Seeing as they were rescued, Tails started doing some of the simplest actions he never thought to do again. After that, Tails said "Thank you, Sonic. I thought I was dead! Floating around without a body. I'm gonna have nightmares for weeks. Although, this feels like this happened before..." "It's good to see you three again, but I must say this is a bad time for a reunion, seeing as our friends just disappeared. We need to step up our game, and find our friends." Said Twilight.

"Is it me, or is that place we were just in awfully familiar?" I asked. "Not to me, but it looks like something sucked up all the life and color out of it." Replied Tails. Speaking up, Rainbow Dash commented "No stranger than landing in a planet made of many hexagons, home to the Deadly Six." I never wanted to think of that again, seeing as I almost killed all my friends from a stupid mistake. It was Rainbow Dash and I's newest adventure after leaving Equestria. "That was our most recent adventure since leaving Equestria. I never wanted to think about that again... I almost killed all my friends... But I'm more concerned about finding our friends." I quickly replied. Suddenly, a light appeared behind a bookshelf, blowing all the books off of it, also knocking the bookshelf over. A portal had appeared! (Twilight was upset.) Peering into it, Tails commented, "There's a bunch of buildings, but they look weird!" "Might be a good place to check out! I'll be back soon!" I said as I jumped into the portal. Suddenly, another Sonic appeared, surprising everybody. "Wow, you weren't kidding when you said you'd be back soon! I thought you already left!" Tails replied. But then the Sonic jumped into the portal as well; leaving a fox, pegasus, and a unicorn confused.

* * *

(insert music Metropolis Zone Classic - By NicoCW)

When I finally landed, it seemed to be very mechanical, with the buildings made out of metal that was dyed green. Looking to the sides, I saw that the whole place was mechanical. This also gave me deja vu. I just don't know why, but it feels like I've been here as well. Dashing through the mechanical place, I was instantly met with lava, with some moving platforms to get across. Seems like whoever made this place isn't very happy about intruders. Crossing that, I was met with more of the spinning platforms, and jumped up. There was then more lava; with boxes with moving spikes (more like spears) that try to kill you. Seems heavily guarded. The spikes seem to be moving in a clockwise pattern, so I timed my jumps correctly.

After finally getting up, there seemed to be spinning gears, so I used those to my advantage to jump up. Suddenly, I heard a familiar voice shout "SONIC! WHERE ARE YOU?!" This caught me off guard, and a crab badnik launched me off the platform, back down to the bottom of the spinning gears. After recovering, I shouted back "I'M UP HERE!" Rainbow Dash, being the source of the voice, flew up to me. "When you left the library and jumped into the portal, something interesting happened. Another you appeared, yet he looked younger. He also jumped into this portal, confusing all of us." "Strange..." I interrupted. "Anyways, Tails said that he feels like this has happened before." "Oh yeah, this did happen before. Only with the fact that instead of a chemical plant, there is... this. I can't seem to put my finger on the name, though. I do remember being here on my first adventure with Tails. Let's just say that this place could be what my world will look like if I fail to stop Eggman." "Gosh this looks terrible!" Rainbow Dash was shocked by what this Eggman can do if not stopped. But then again, he DID use me and her to re-awaken Dark Gaia."You can say that again! Now, I think we should move on." "Right."

Using the gears to get up (since I would crush myself if I ran up the wall) again, I crushed the crab badnik, and found a strange bronze tube. Knowing what it does, I jumped into it without hesitation. Rainbow Dash was shocked (heheh, it looks like you would get electrocuted from this), but only until she saw me blast off through the tube. I came out on the other side, Rainbow Dash eventually appearing. "That. Was. AWESOME!" She obviously hasn't instantly went that fast before. "Right, Lets move on." In front of us was a giant screw. I jumped onto it, and started running onto it. I went fast enough where it went up as if you were taking off a screw, without even going horizontal. Going up after two of them, I finally reached a giant flat surface, where a robot flying Eggman's Egg Carrier appeared, with metal balls surrounding it.

(change music Boss - Sonic 2 HD)

"All right, let's get this party started!" I jumped up, finding only for the balls to knock me right back down. Landing as if nothing really happened, Rainbow Dash flew up and managed to hit it at the correct time. "Hit it when the balls aren't going under him." She briefly explained. "I know I've fought this thing before, 10 years ago." Suddenly, one of the balls turned into a fake Dr. Eggman flying an Egg Carrier, trying to attack us. when we hit, it popped like a balloon. "I see, we just gotta keep hitting it until all the balls are gone." We did just that, but when all the balls were gone, it flew over to the side and started firing lasers at us! "It is using a Chaos Emerald to fire them! Maybe if we just hit it one more time..." I ran over, dodging the lasers, and hit the green Chaos Emerald out of the pocket as the robot blew up. Suddenly, we felt as if the floor was taken away right from under our feet/hooves, and fell... through another portal, exiting Metropolis Zone.

(music ends)

* * *

We landed on either our stomach or our face, even though we felt wind against our face. Getting up, we saw that we were on a huge brown plane, on the outside. "Oh no..." I groaned.

(play music Fortress of Glory - by SuperChaosControl)

"Where are we?" Asked Rainbow Dash. "This is the plane that Dr. Eggman used to get to the first Death Egg. This is also known as Wing Fortress. This is the part where Tails had to abandon me on our first adventure. The most he could do was get me up onto this thing on my plane. I guess all we can do now is follow this path. At least we still have the Chaos Emerald." "Yeah, that's a relief." Rainbow Dash commented.

(If you want the action, watch TheRealSonicFan's Sonic the Hedgehog 2 Gameplay Part 14. This chapter has already been eventful enough, plus Wing Fortress is boring; I just wanted an excuse to get to what's coming up next..)

As we defeated the laser thing the robot was controlling, we heard two familiar voices saying "Sonic!" "Rainbow Dash!" Tails and Twilight have appeared. "Is this the Wing Fortress you told me about?" "You've got it! I'd never forget almost falling to my death on this thing." "This is giving me deja vu all over again." "Oh, and this is the part where I reach the Death Egg. Hold on tight! We've reached our destination: Space! Just take a deep breath. You'll survive enough to get into the Dea...th... Egg..." "What's wrong, Sonic?" "We're gonna have to fight the Death Egg Robo." There were gasps from all around. "You see, I couldn't get the Chaos Emeralds in time, so I had to do this fight without them. Trust me, it was hard. And now we'll have to do that again."

(change music Rock That Beat [I really should use this song later] - The Highstreet Allstars)

We've reached the Death Egg, only to find two white statues of their friends. "Amy!" Tails shouted. "Pinkie Pie!" Twilight yelled. "I guess this is kinda an excuse to meet our friends, and have them meet yours." "...Never mind about the Death Egg Robo. Before we return, however, let's have a look at this planet from space." I said. Dashing towards the glass, we got an amazing view of the planet, with the grassy green continent Ponyville rests on, to the tropical islands of... "Hey, I can see Adabat from here!" The others have came to take a look before leaving, too, noticing the seaside city of Apotos, remembering Chip. "Wow, I never knew our planets were so close!" Tails exclaimed. The towns were smaller, seeing as this is the past. After a bit of sightseeing, we decided to head back to the library.

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter was a bit shorter than my usual chapters, but hey? I really wanted to do the Metropolis Zone. Here is some notes:**

**The Metropolis Zone in this chapter is actually the Act 3 version in Sonic 2.**

**The Metropolis Zone boss is actually the boss in Sonic 2, and the thing that shoots lasers looks like the green Chaos Emerald.**

**I made an excuse for Sonic not getting the Chaos Emeralds when fighting the Death Egg Robo, because the Chaos Emeralds are hard to get in Sonic 2. Also because I've played Sonic 2 and beat it. I only managed to get 1 Chaos Emerald :3.**

**They remember Chip when they look at Apotos, because of that Chocolate Chipped Cream Sundae Supreme. (Yup! I didn't forget!)**

**They see the towns smaller except Ponyville, because no buildings have really been added in Ponyville in the MLP FIM series.**

**See you all next time on Dylan the Hedgeus Unleashed; and heads up! There will be a different kind of chapter!**


	3. The Icecaps Ch: 3

**Back with another Dylan Generations chapter! Last episode, our heroes went into the world of Sonic 2, and traveled through Metropolis Act 3, Wing Fortress, and the Death Egg. When they reach the Death Egg, they found the white, motion-less bodies of Amy and Pinkie Pie.**

**In this episode, we realize that there are much more ponies and people that weren't sucked in, meaning that they weren't motionless. Travel through the land of Sonic 3 and Knuckles with our favorite heroes and heroines, and uncover some mysteries that surround the creature that sent them to this place. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I'll see you later.**

* * *

(Sonic's POV)

We finally went back to the Library, and set Amy and Pinkie Pie down. "While we were there in the Metropolis, we found something from a laser-shooting robot." I said, pulling out the Chaos Emerald. Amy and Pinkie just then returned to color, and able to move. "Thank you Sonic! I was afraid I would never able to flirt with you again!" I silently facepalmed and shook my head. Amy sure didn't mind being bodyless.  
"That was so cool! I could float around, I could go through things, I co-"  
"Okay, Pinkie Pie, it's good that you are back, but we need to be serious. Take a look outside." Twilight interrupted, stopping Pinkie Pie from talking with her magic.

She went outside the library, and saw Ponyville, Everfree Forest, and nothing else but white. "I never actually took a look outside yet, I was just being me and jumping into trouble." I said. As I said this, Pinkie Pie ran off into the forest at insane speeds. (I don't understand Pinkie Pie...) "Oh boy, things just keep popping up left and right." I sighed. "I guess we better get Pinkie Pie. Say, where's Tails?" "Right here, Sonic!" Tails walked up to us with a strange handheld device.  
"What's that?" I asked.  
"It is a portal radar that I built with the machine pieces of robots back in the Metropolis."  
"Geez, you sure work hard and fast, Tails." Twilight commented. "Why did you make it exactly?"  
"Well, the first two portals we found was just by pure luck. Since new areas have been restored, they would take longer to find. However, I couldn't really build an efficient radar with robot parts made over 12 years ago. Maybe if we get newer robot parts, we can make it more efficient... Anyways, let's get portal searching, shall we?" Everybody nodded.

* * *

We headed out; Tails's Radar proving very useful. We could've been searching for at least three hours (if there was actually time here), having to double check the houses, no, triple check them, and seeing as there's like, 14 buildings here, we could easily go away from the portal without knowing. May I go on?...

Following the signal, we cornered the portal at Fluttershy's cottage (because the Everfree Forest came back, the cottage came as well). "Oh boy, of all places, it just had to appear in the biggest building here..." Rainbow Dash complained. "Well, we can't just stand here. Let's get going!" I decided to search on Floor 1, and I noticed all her animals are worried about being alone. "It'll be okay... We'll find Fluttershy for you. Then you can calm down." I said, trying to calm down the animals. It worked, by a little bit." Then, Tails came down.  
"Sonic? Who are you talki- oh right. Her animals. Right... Just, keep looking for that portal."  
Twilight Sparkle also seemed to come down, and commented at my pet-caring skills. "Wow, you sure are good with animals." She commented. "Well, there are these cute little creatures called Chao, that you can keep as a pet. Depending on what you feed it, your personality, and how it was hatched, it will have a different personality. They can also be put in races and even karate fights." I explained. "I bet Fluttershy sure would like one, or two, or a few more." "I wouldn't be surprised if she had mulitple; my friend Cream has 2 of them, and she's only 6. I'm sure we'll meet them."

Twilight went around the first floor to help, so when I walking around, I noticed a book on a table. Walking over, it was a Daring Do book. Opening it up, I found the portal on inside on the cover! "Hmm... Interesting... Hey! I found the portal!" I shouted. "The best part, the portal is mobile!" Everybody came down, and saw the mobile portal. "Wow! This is interesting! The portal being in a Daring Do book, it must mean we must enter an adventurous place! Like, a freezing cold place, or a jungle!" Rainbow Dash said excitedly. "I hope it isn't in a freezing cold place. Just because I am a fox doesn't mean I am always warm." Commented Tails. "Right... Let's just jump in, and hope for the best."

* * *

Meanwhile... (Amy's POV)

While the boys and girls went portal searching, I went and explored the town of Ponyville. It seemed that the residents weren't sucked in portals, because they are all running amok and panicking. I tried to calm them down, but they said stuff like "How can I calm down when there is barely anything in this world?!" I asked the residents where the mayor of Ponyville was, but it seemed that they just ignored me. I finally found the mayor, who seemed to be sleeping. "Excuse me? Hey, wake up!" Mayor Mare finally woke up.

"Oh, hello Amy. Glad to see you again. Say, what brings you here? I thought you and your friends left Equestria."  
"Recently, we were having a friendly meeting, when suddenly, this strange creature appeared, and sucked my friends up into portals. I assume the same happened to you in your world?"  
"Well, it was just a normal day; no chaos, no special events. I was just doing my average mayor work, when I hear a loud boom, which also knocked all my papers and sorts get knocked over. Running outside as fast as I could, I saw this strange purplish-blackish creature suck up the heroines of the world. More like Mane Five, since Sonic and Rainbow Dash went to your world... Anyways, even if I could do something, I couldn't do anything; as for right when I got out there, the last one closed, sucking in Twilight. Then, the world just went all white, freezing us in time, when suddenly, Ponyville, including us, suddenly came back."

"Twilight was sucked in? Bu- but I just saw her with Rainbow Dash, Sonic, and Tails." I told. "And, I also saw Pinkie Pie, but seeing the world as it is, she kinda ran off on her own thing..."

"Ah, things might be in good shape."

* * *

(Sonic's POV)

(insert music Ice Cap Zone Dance Remix - by JemenJ)

I landed, and sure enough, it was in an freezing cold place. However, out of the corner of my eye, I saw a snowboard sticking out of the snow. I landed on it, (knocking it out of the snow) and snowboarded it down to victory... or, a wall. I crashed into the wall, and fell into a cave. When I got back up, a big pile of snow fell... and landed on me. It took a few minutes to get out, but once I even got my head out, I saw the others crash into the wall, bringing more snow on me. "Ahh!" I shouted. They heard the call, and managed to find me in 4 minutes. They managed to find me in an impatient pose; eyebrows lowered, legs crossed and everything before I could even move again. "Heh heh... Um, sorry about that." Twilight sheepishly said. "I'm not really fond of being a snowman, but I think they call them snowponies in your world." I replied. "Snowcolts." Rainbow Dash rudely corrected. "Whatever. Anyways, let's get moving."  
"But look! We're trapped! We can only go up." I looked, and saw some ice. "I got this!" I told the others. I spin-dashed through the ice, ("Ni-") but only to cause a cave-in; keeping the others out.

"Whoops... I guess I'm on my own." I said, nobody hearing me. I ran on, hoping to find something that can break the ice, because I can't do it alone. However, I found nothing, making me go on. I found a dead end, but suddenly, the floor fell out, finding the rest of the cave.

It just so happens that there was an infinite slide here, so I broke off some of the ice, and crashed it into a suspicious wall. It broke apart, meaning that someone was here, and someone wanted to stop any visitors. I ran on through the tunnel, and ice blocks were moving up and down, as if it were to stomp on visitors.

I ran on, and found a frozen spring. However, it looked weak. Breaking the weak ice, I sprang up to another part of the cave. I went to the right instead of the left, however, to find a thunder shield. "Shocking!" I thought.

I double-jumped to a higher part of the cave, and found a strange platform. I spin-dashed onto it, and friction caused it to go up to another part of the cave for a few seconds.

Seeing more of them, I made my way upward, hopefully to find an exit. But then, the cave went downward. Groaning, I went down the cave. I thought of my friends, where they are, and what they are doing. I assumed that they are making their way over this cave I am in, to find another exit.

I then found a big ice block, and used it to ride down the cave; avoiding the spikes, and crushing ice walls to get near the end of the cave. Just then, I got knocked off the ice block, just as it was about to crash. So, instead of face-planting into a hard wall, I got hit with a snowball causing me to fall on the hard ice floor. I found a fire shield, but it will only be useful for dashing forward. I made my way upward, and found something blowing snow. Jumping into it, it froze me solid, but because of my fire shield, I melted quicker than normal, but removing the fire shield. "So much for that..."

I made my way upward and upward, when suddenly, there was a cave-in again! I ran as fast as I could out of there, and found the exit! There was water on the sides, with ice flowing on it. There was distant ice capped mountains, and a path up ahead of me.

But, thinking of my friends, I ran up the mountain I came out of, and saw Twilight just a few feet away from my face. Startling me (with an "Ah!"), I fell down the mountain, while Twilight fell backwards. "Well then. Hi there, Twilight!" I shouted from the bottom of the mountain.  
"Nice to see you are okay." Twilight said. Speaking into a walkie-talkie, (Tails might've made it) Twilight said "Tails, come out! I found Sonic! He's on the other side." "So, did Tails make that walkie-talkie?" I asked. "Well, Tails always keeps two of them on hoof, or in this case, hand." "Right. Forgot about those."

Rainbow Dash and Tails just flew in. "Sorry about accidentally abandoning you. How was I supposed to know about that cave-in?" I said. "Well, we've been here before, Sonic." "Right. Anyways, I say we should move on the path." I suggested. "Agreed."

We walked up the steep hill the path was on, save for Rainbow Dash, when suddenly, we were all in the air. A portal had appeared under our feet, making us leave the Ice Cap Zone...

* * *

We seemed to land in the exit of a cave. There were more snowboards there, so I decided to wait this time, for the others. We then snowboarded down the hill, when we heard an explosion. There was an avalanche on our heels/hooves! "Ahh! Try not to fall behind, unless you want death by snow!" I commanded. Tails and I had a strange sense of deja vu where that this happened much later than the previous places we've been to.

(Insert music Be Cool, Be Wild, and Be Groovy - Sonic Adventure)

After like, 5 minutes, we finally jumped a huge gap, and free from the avalanche. At least, that's what we thought. "Okay, no more surprises here. Let's just get to the bottom of this hill without any worries." I said. We crossed the path of trees, and there seemed to be posts that slightly increase speed when we go through them. "I don't know how this works, but I gotta say, the quicker you go, the fast you are done."

There seemed to be a lot of ice. Everyone else avoided them, but I went through them, head on. Literally. "How does that not hurt?" Twilight asked. "Well, after being in a world with a maniac doctor who always tries to conquer the world with robots, and smashing into them head on literally, it eventually feels good. But besides, I didn't have a choice. It was either surrender and die, or live." "Geez, your world is harsh."

We got to a cliff; Twilight stopped, but everybody else jumped. Tails slowed the fall down with his namesake, and Rainbow Dash flew on. Twilight then jumped down. I then found a jumping ramp, and when I got to the very edge, I jumped, giving me an insane boost. "Give these yellow and orange ramps a try! Just jump at the very edge." A few seconds later, we got to another big cliff, and I took an alternate route, which was on a ramp, and got me down to the ground faster.

We soon got to _another _big cliff, but I took another ramp, taking an alternate route not down the cliff. Making my way down to the ground, I shouted to the others "I see the end!" "All right!" Rainbow Dash proudly shouted back. We reached the very close end,  
(play sound Von Kaiser (Win) - Punch Out! (Wii) )  
and saw the cyan Chaos Emerald, and the Element of Loyalty! "The Element of Loyalty?! That must mean that they aren't in their box!" Twilight gasped. "Oh no, not only we have to find the Chaos Emeralds, but the Elements!?" Rainbow Dash complained.

"That might mean we have to find my element as well... But, I feel like we've gone through this before; we can go through this again. We just gotta believe in ourselves, and in other words, never give up. Wait, if these are here then..." I looked to the side, and saw the familiar statues. "...here they are! I found Knuckles and Applejack!" I shouted. "Even if I haven't seen Applejack in 2 weeks, she's floating around without a body, and her body is a white statue, I'd never forget that hat." (I bet she is smiling right now, I thought.)

"If they can hear us, are you _trying _to _**flirt**_with her?" Rainbow Dash angrily shouted as she got in my face. "No! I just wanted her to know that I'd never forget all of you, that's all." "Answering the first question in that sentence, yes! They can hear us. We've been in that statue before, we know. ...Even if I _do _sleep, I'll have nightmares for weeks..." Tails replied. "Let's go back to the library. You've got that ring?"

"On it, Tails!" I said as I the the ring in the air, enlarging. Suddenly, we heard rumbling! Turning around, we saw an avalanche! "Ahh! Hurry!" We all jumped in, carrying Knuckles and Applejack's bodies... or statues, whatever they really are; leaving the Ice Cap of the sudden 8 year leap; nearly getting hit by the avalanche.

* * *

**Wow, this was "bone-chilling," wasn't it? Ha ha... I'm not funny. Anyways, I felt that it was a bit short, so decided in putting in the Ice Caps (one from Sonic 3 (& Knuckles) and the other from Sonic Adventure). Here are some references and notes.**

**The Chao part is originally from Sonic Adventure. Plus, Sonic knows 2 of them because of Cheese and Chocola. (I think there was a 3rd main chao, I forgot who it was.)**

**Rainbow Dash got angry at Sonic because technically, they are dating, because remember? First chapter? Does it ring a bell?**

**Sonic mentions that he has an element, because remember? First chapter? Does it ring a bell? (it's a foreshadowing on what is going to happen for the finale of Dylan Unleashed.)**

**And here is Sonic and Rainbow Dash's Theme for this story! Yay! Just gonna put this on, and I'll take my leave! Bye!**

(Music You Can Do Anything Remix - By HyperShan3)

(instrumental)

(Sonic singing)

10 - 10 Here we go again!  
9 - 9 Don't fall behind!  
8 - 8 Say, don't be late!  
7 - 7 Destination heaven!  
6 - 5 Stay alive!  
4 - 3 Now it's you and me!  
2 - 1 We're gonna have fun!  
Say, blast off! It's SONIC BOOM!

(Rainbow Dash singing, text in ( ) sang by Sonic)

Toot Toot Sonic Warrior - Toot Toot Sonic Warrior  
Your hour's near at hand  
You've got the power to save the land!  
(Take a little chance - Slip on through  
You gotta survive no matter what you do  
You gotta do for you)  
Toot Toot, Sonic Warrior - Toot Toot, Sonic Warrior  
The power is in your mind  
To shake the planets and conquer time!  
Toot Toot Sonic Warrior - Deep in space and time!  
Toot Toot Sonic Warrior - Forever in your mind!  
Nothing can survive the will to stay alive  
Cause if you try, you can do anything!  
Toot Toot Sonic Warrior - Always takes a chance!  
Toot Toot Sonic Warrior - Never says he can't!  
Nothing can survive the will to stay alive  
Cause if you try, you can do anything

(sang by Sonic)

Excalibur - It's not that far

What do you mean? - Give and take

Goin' home - Time zone - Check out Egg  
He's never alone  
Leather'n Lace - Kick some booty  
What do you get? Say - Fast jet!  
Doom room - Cosmic zoom  
There's no chance - It's SONIC BOOM

(Sang by Rainbow Dash, ( ) by Sonic)

Toot Toot Sonic Warrior - Toot Toot Sonic Warrior  
Your hour's near at hand  
You've got the power to save the land!  
(Take a little chance!)  
Toot Toot, Sonic Warrior - Toot Toot, Sonic Warrior  
The power is in your mind  
To shake the planets and conquer time!  
(Toot Toot Sonic Warrior - Deep in space and time!  
Toot Toot Sonic Warrior - Forever in your mind!  
Nothing can survive the will to stay alive  
Cause if you try, you can do anything!)  
Toot Toot Sonic Warrior - Always takes a chance!  
Toot Toot Sonic Warrior - Never says he can't!  
Nothing can survive the will to stay alive  
Cause if you try, you can do anything!  
(instrumental)

(sang by Sonic)

Toot Toot Sonic Warrior - Toot Toot Sonic Warrior  
Your hour's near at hand  
You've got the power to save the land!  
Take a little chance - Slip on through  
You gotta survive no matter what you do  
You gotta do for you  
Toot Toot, Sonic Warrior - Toot Toot, Sonic Warrior  
The power is in your mind  
To shake the planets and conquer time!

(instrumental)

(sang by both)

Toot Toot Sonic Warrior - Deep in space and time!  
Toot Toot Sonic Warrior - Forever in your mind!  
Nothing can survive the will to stay alive  
Cause if you try, you can do anything!  
Toot Toot Sonic Warrior - Always takes a chance!  
Toot Toot Sonic Warrior - Never says he can't!  
Nothing can survive the will to stay alive  
Cause if you try, you can do anything!

(a higher key-change)

Toot Toot Sonic Warrior - Deep in space and time!  
Toot Toot Sonic Warrior - Forever in your mind!  
Nothing can survive the will to stay alive  
Cause if you try, you can do anything!  
Toot Toot Sonic Warrior - Always takes a chance!  
Toot Toot Sonic Warrior - Never says he can't!  
Nothing can survive the will to stay alive  
Cause if you try, you can do anything!  
Toot Toot Sonic Warrior - Deep in space and time!  
Toot Toot Sonic Warrior - Forever in your mind!  
Nothing can survive the will to stay alive  
Cause if you try, you can do anything!  
Toot Toot Sonic Warrior - Always takes a chance!  
Toot Toot Sonic Warrior - Never says he can't!  
Nothing can survive the will to stay alive  
Cause if you try, you can do anything!

(instrumental)


	4. Metal and Gilda The Jig is Up Ch: 4

**Hello! I am kinda breaking my own rules with double chapters for Dylan Generations before doing another Dylan Unleashed chapter. This is where the big action begins!**

**Last episode, our heros found the portal, and explored the Icecaps from Sonic 3 (& Knuckles) and (Technically) Sonic Adventure (1). They have found another Chaos Emerald, and found the Element of Loyalty. Meanwhile, Amy and Mayor Mare had a chat with each-other.**

**This episode, we will be taking on enemies from the past, and will be fighting with some surprises. I hope you enjoy this chapter with actual bosses. See you later!**

* * *

(Amy's POV)

"What do you mean?" I asked. "It's simple. As our heroes race through the places they've been before, they will restore the worlds, as well as the ponies and people." "I see. Also, the ponies out there are... kinda panicking." "Oh? Hmm, I don't blame them. If I wasn't put through serious business, unlike them, I would be freaking out as well." Mayor Mare spoke. "I guess I should head back. What will you be doing?" I asked. "I'll try to calm them down. Nice talking to you, Amy! See you later." "Bye! Oh, and if you see a certain blue speedy hedgehog, tell him that I want to see him at the library."

* * *

30 Minutes later...

"Rrrgh! Where are they?! I thought they would be here right now! I bet they are in the forest, having fun with that rainbow girl. WITHOUT ME!" I left the library, not knowing that right when I left, they appeared.

* * *

(Sonic's POV)

(Play music Maka Wuhu/Wuhu Loop - Mario Kart 7)

As we landed on the all too familiar sound of... you guessed it, wood, we set them down on the floor, and they returned to color. "Thanks for the help, not that I needed it! But it's good to have my sanctuary back!" Knuckles said. I crossed my arms, than gave a thumbs up. Then, realizing what he said, I said "Wait, sanctuary? You see it? Where?" "Maybe if you open your eyes, you can see it. It's just right outside the window." "It's nice seein' y'all. But floatin' around without a body was... interesting. Say, ah'd expect more ponies here. Where are they?" "Well, we already rescued Twilight, Tails, Pinkie and Amy, but the last two went off doing their own thing, and now you two. Pinkie ran off into what is part of the Everfree Forest. Amy... I don't know where she went. But, we need to find the portals to find our friends."

We decided to go outside, to find that the Sky Sanctuary has indeed came back, along with Sweet Apple Acres and the Apple farm. "Tails, where shall we head to next?... Tails?" "I... I don't know! Look at this!" We all looked at the radar, to find the portal readings unreadable. "I think there are multiple portals open now. This radar really needs to be upgraded. Looks like we are gonna have to split up in teams, and find the portals the old fashioned way." Tails said.  
(Random sound effect: Inception)  
"Oh, and come back to the library when you are done with that area." Twilight said.

* * *

(change music Maka Wuhu/Wuhu Loop (final section) - Mario Kart 7)

**Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles (Team Sonic) at the Sky Sanctuary.**

"You know, it really feels good to be back together again." I said. We flew up to the sanctuary like in Sonic Heroes. "Kinda gives me deja vu, flying like this." Knuckles commented. "You have arrived at your destination: Sky Sanctuary. Hope you enjoy the trip!" Tails said like he was a pilot. "Tails, I never knew you were that interested in planes!" I said. "I felt like doing that. Let's get searching. Knowing how big this place is, this could take a while. Knuckles, do you still have this place memorized?" "A little bit, yeah." "Okay. There might be some bots around here, so try and collect some machine parts to help me upgrade this radar."

"Say, are those the ponies that you were with when you were gone for 2 weeks?" Knuckles asked. "Some of them. Plus, there's more than just ponies here. There are things like griffons, hydras..."

* * *

**Rainbow Dash and Applejack in the Everfree Forest.**

(Rainbow Dash's POV)

We were walking down the path of the Everfree Forest. It was a bright as it could be... because, you know, the whole time travel problem. There seemed to be less animals, but... robots? Suddenly, a big group of robots surrounded us. We started to fight, when a blue blur passed us, also taking out the last of the robots. "Sonic? What's he doing here? He isn't sticking to his job!" I sped off after him, realizing that it wasn't the Sonic we all knew, but... the younger version of himself?

I watched him explore the forest, when suddenly, a robot version of himself (?) appeared. **"Face me if you wish to have the Chaos Emerald."** It spoke in a deep robotic voice (no shit). Surprising this... Sonic, I flew into the open, and shouted "If you want to do this the hard way, we'll do this the hard way!" **"Very well." **"This must be Metal Sonic..." I thought. Metal flew into a deeper part of the forest, leading us through a portal. I couldn't stop in time, so I flew in.

* * *

(change music Stardust Speedway Tri Mix (Sonic CD + Generations + Sonic 4 Episode 2) - by Dezdog hound)

We landed in a metropolis looking place, and there was a long section of straight road. Suddenly, the road started to crumble. This Sonic instantly fell, but before I even flew down to save him, he used the road pieces to jump back up. While he was in the air, the tin can attempted to attack, but Sonic knocked him back down. The fight began.

The road was falling apart so fast, but not fast enough. Metal instantly absorbed the electrical power around him, forming a ring of electric. He then started to attack, but I knocked him back down. "You don't really talk much, do you?" I asked. He just turned and shrugged. Then, he flew above us, with a big electric ring around him. It was impossible to hit him now. "Stay back!" I told. Just as Sonic ran out from under him, he used the power to shock the road under him.

However, I saw a flaw in this programming. After the electrical shocking attack, he is vulnerable. I flew at him, and bucked him down to the ground. He quickly recovered, however. He flew off to the side, and started knocking things at us (while protected by that damn electrical field). We both hit Metal once that was over, but instead of hitting the road, he sandbagged so he didn't. For the final attack, He charged up an even huger electrical field, and started charging us. There seemed to be floating platforms that you can go through at will (physics... why...), so we used them to avoid Metal. I noticed that as he hit the platforms, the electrical field was getting smaller. Sonic jumped up, and... Metal avoided. He did the attack again, only to find that not only did I miss my chance, but got hit in the process!

"Hey Sonic, why don't we combine our speed to get him! Just hold my hoof, and run as fast as you can. I'll fly as fast as possible." Sonic nodded, and when the third attack ended, we held hands/hooves, and speed-ed to victory. We managed to hit him one last time, bucked/kicked him, and that was the end of Metal Sonic 1.0. As he flew off into the distance, we did a little pose, and turned our backs when he exploded. Sonic seemed to be defying gravity; he was just floating there. I pulled out sunglasses out of nowhere, and crossed my forehooves; not looking back. We landed, and a portal opened up. We looked at each-other, nodded in agreement, and jumped through.

(music fades)

* * *

We landed at the entrance of Everfree Forest, and saw Applejack there, surprised at the sudden entrance.

(play music Dance Club - Streets of Rage Remake V5)

"Rainbow Dash! There ya are. And... Sonic? You seem look less... spiky." Sonic just rubbed his quills. "We found this strange robot that looked like Sonic. We chased that tin can around 'til we blew him out of this world... (after an explanation of the battle later...) We also got the purple Chaos Emerald from him." I said as I pulled it out. "Great job. Now we're one step closer to being fully prepared." Applejack said. "Well, that's one portal down. I'm gonna go check on Tails, who is at the Sky Sanctuary. I'll be back!" I flew away, Sonic decided to explore the remaining parts of this world, and Fluttershy went back to the library. But what I didn't notice is that, strangely, some of the world came back, revealing a big mountain.

* * *

(Applejack's POV)

I headed back to the library, to find Twilight looking through books on time travel. Twilight noticed only me come in, and asked "Where's Rainbow Dash?" "Oh, she's visitin' Tails at the Sky Sanctuary. We found ah portal, and Rainbow Dash and Sonic fought a robot version of Sonic, and got the purple Chaos Emerald." "Nice job!... Wait, did you say Sonic fought with Rainbow Dash?" "An' this is the part where it confuses me. It's like Sonic time traveled; he looked younger, had less abilities, and was even cyan. Plus, he never spoke a word." I explained. "Hmm... strange. I think I have a theory on whats happening." Twilight said. "But I'm not positive yet. Why don't you go and rest for a bit? Or maybe help search at Sweet Apple Acres." "Okay." I said, and layed down on the couch.

* * *

(Rainbow's POV)

"Tails!" I shouted. "Hi Rainbow Dash. I assume you and Applejack covered the forest?" Tails asked. "Yup, and I even fought a tin can and got the purple Chaos Emerald. It's back in the library now. But what confuses me is that I was fighting with what appears to be a younger version of Sonic, the same one from earlier before Sonic jumped into the Metropolis." I explained, including the whole fight.

"Hmm... strange. I think I have a theory of what's happening. But I'm not positive." "Say, hows the radar coming along?" I asked. "Well, it seems to be getting less signals, but the robots here aren't high-tech enough for upgrading." Suddenly, we heard a scream from the Sky Sanctuary, close by!

(change music Super Pinkie Pie's Theme (fan made) - by KingSpartaX37)

"That sounds like..." I flew off, and found Scootaloo falling from the sky! (Remember? She can't fly?) "Scootaloo!" I heard Sonic shout. It was a large drop, so I saw my chance. I flapped my wings furiously, and a white-looking "spike" formed around me. The "spike" got narrower and narrower; and finally, I performed my Sonic Rainboom. Speeding up, I managed to grab Scootaloo, and fly back up to the Sky Sanctuary. I ended the Sonic Rainboom; the rainbow ended. I set the scared Scootaloo down, wanting questions.

(change music Sky Sanctuary Dance Remix - by JemenJ)

"Tell me, what was going on back there?" "Well, after the world went white, I was floa-" "Excuse me for interrupting, but could you skip that part?" I asked, trying to be polite. "Okay, I woke up on this huge floating place, and decided to walk around, when I hear noises. Following them, I found Sonic and a strange griffon racing each-other." "Griffon... That must've been Gilda!" I thought. "I was walking around the scene, and I didn't realize I was on the edge. The last thing I saw up there was Gilda stopping, and pushing me off. You know what happened next." "Did you find anypony else?" I asked. "No, it was just me." Scootaloo sat down, feeling guilty.

"Hey, don't feel bad, it wasn't your fault you awoke up here." I said. "You're right. Thanks, Rainbow Dash." "Okay, lets get down from here." But before I could even move, Scootaloo said "Hey, what's that?" I turned around, and found the... "The Element of Courage! Nice eye, squirt! Let's get moving."

(music fades)

* * *

We got to the ground, and arrived at the library. Tails and Knuckles returned, Sonic said he saw some stuff return from the race and went off to explore them, and the others. Applejack found Pinkie Pie curled up in a ball deep in the Everfree Forest. With Scootaloo getting off, "Hey guys! We found another Element!" I said, pulling out the Element of Courage. Everybody cheered. "That was quite a show you put out there." Knuckles commented. "Yeah, and a noisy one." Tails said.

"Sorry if the noise surprised you." "It's okay. Nothing was harmed, as usual." Twilight said. Just then, an explosion was heard. "We better go check that out. Scootaloo and Amy, stay here." Twilight said.

We ran out, and saw that a strange building had appeared. We then heard a door close. "That must be Sonic! We don't know what could be in here, but we've got to save him!"

* * *

(Sonic's POV)

I walked into a room with a mirror. I could only see the stone floor, the mirror, and a stone gateway. I walked up to the mirror, and saw my past self.

(play music Cutscene 4 - Sonic Generations)

"Hmm?" I put my finger on my chin, and got a side view. The reflection did the same. "Must be a mirror" I thought. I rubbed my quills; the same thing happened. Anything I did, the other side did the same. I stretched my mouth, patted my stomach, and crossed my arms. "Hmm. Interesting. Weird magic, or something." I walked up to the mirror and knocked on it; it felt real. It reflected this image, still with my past self. Just then, a familiar voice said "Take a good look at yourself, Sonic!" "Dr. Eggman?!" I said. "Oh no, he's here too?" I thought. "It's the last look you get, before I close your eyes, forever. OH HO HO HO HO HO!"

Just then, the everyone else came, save for Amy and Scootaloo, their past selves appearing on the mirror as well. Just then, my past self on the mirror sped off into the gateway, revealing that it was actually glass. The past selves sped off as well. "What?! Another Sonic?! Hey, wait a second!" I ran and jumped into the gateway. The others tried to come, but only Applejack and Twilight made it through. (Rainbow Dash was in the back.) The others hit the hard stone wall, knocking them back, and flipping them a few times.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! The jig is up... I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and if you want the race of Sonic and Gilda... Sorry. However, Sonic will tell the race between him and Gilda next episode. I don't believe there are any references here, but if you do find one, you get a cookie. Bye!**


	5. Death Egg Robot and Nightmare Moon Ch: 5

**Sonic's POV**

I walked into a room with a mirror. I could only see the stone floor, the mirror, and a stone gateway. I walked up to the mirror, and saw my past self.

**Music: Cutscene 4 - Sonic Generations**

"Hmm?" I put my finger on my chin, and got a side view. The reflection did the same. _Must be a mirror._ I thought. I rubbed my quills; the same thing happened. Anything I did, the other side did the same. I stretched my mouth, patted my stomach, and crossed my arms. "Hmm. Interesting. Weird magic, or something." I walked up to the mirror and knocked on it; it felt real. It reflected this image, still with my past self. Just then, a familiar voice said "Take a good look at yourself, Sonic!" "Dr. Eggman?!" I said. _Oh no, he's here too?_ I thought. "It's the last look you get, before I close your eyes, forever. OH HO HO HO HO HO!"

Just then, the everyone else came, save for Amy and Scootaloo, their past selves appearing on the mirror as well. Just then, my past self on the mirror sped off into the gateway, revealing that it was actually glass, not a mirror. The past selves sped off as well. "What?! Another Sonic!? Hey, wait a second!" I ran and jumped into the gateway. The others tried to come, but only Applejack and Twilight made it through. **(Rainbow Dash was in the back.)** The others hit the hard stone wall, knocking them back, and flipping them a few times.

**music fades**

* * *

**Yes! This story is back in action! I will be writing what happens in my game other than what in a video, and edit it with the other characters.**

**Note: Unlike my third story, I will not have OC's in here except for my own.**

**Note: There are a lot of references/notes.**

**Typo: In the previous chapter, I did type in "Fluttershy" instead of "Applejack". Find it yourself, and giggle your ass off. Meaning: I will be keeping that there.**

_Previously on Dylan Generations..._

_The crew search the world there is available. Rainbow Dash and Applejack find Metal Sonic, who challenged Classic Sonic to a fight. Rainbow hopped in on the action. Meanwhile, Sonic, Tails and Knuckles search the Sky Sanctuary that shouldn't be in Equestria, while Tails attempts to upgrade the radar portal. During the fight with Metal Sonic, Gilda challenges Sonic to a race. It just so happens that Scootaloo was on the edge, and was pushed off. She was saved by Rainbow Dash (who just finished her fight against Metal Sonic) with a Sonic Rainboom (never gets old). An explosion is heard, and a strange building appears. Sonic is found inside it, looking at a mirror that reflects the past self of you. Seems like it wasn't a mirror at all; and the past selves ran into an opening. Sonic, Applejack, and Twilight jumped in, as well as all the past/classic ponies._

* * *

**?'s POV**

We appeared in a strange building. I appeared with my friends, who I now noticed looked like those other ponies back in that strange room. I motioned them to follow me, and sped off into the distance. However, I quickly stopped, as for there was a huge hole here. Suddenly, a platform came up, with a huge robot riding on it! Oh, you don't know me, do you? My name's Sonic.

_Recently, I was just walking in the Emerald Hill Zone, remembering my newest adventure._

_Some weird thing showed up, and caused me and my friend Tails to go on an adventure through time. We met our future selves, and their friends. We then stopped that thing that temporarily ruined our timeline called Time Eater, which was actually a creation by Dr. Robotnik and his future self, who calls himself Eggman._

But now, it seems like it is happening. Again. Only this time, with ponies. And I still don't know how my future self managed to start talking.

Anyways, back to the present. A giant robot showed up! _Aww, not this tin can again. At least give me a challenge! _I thought. Then, Miles "Tails" Prowers, aka my translator, came up, so I signlanguaged a message.

"This robot is easy; just literally get behind it and kick it's bottom." Tails translated.

"All right, this should be easy!" Classic Rainbow Dash cheered.

"You can only hit it at a certain time." I said via Tails. "But, we can't stand here and speak. Scatter!"

We ran/flew/galloped away, just barely missing a stomp from the robot. The battle begins...

**Boss: Death Egg Robot**

**Music: Death Egg Robot - Sonic Generations**

We got onto a long platform, which was the one the robot was on. It started to raise, removing the hallway from battle.

The robot cornered one half of the team **(Me, Twilight, and Applejack)**, and started to launch an arm at us. But, this time, it fired it almost instantly. I noticed Twilight wasn't fast enough, so I ran and pushed her out of the way to take the hit. "I'm gonna crush you!" the pilot shouted. Must be Dr. Robotnik again.

The robot jumped, and the other half of the team **(Tails, Rainbow, and Pinkie)** nearly got hit. I grabbed Tails's hand, and pulled him out.

"Now is the time to attack! Twilight, launch Sonic!" I said via Tails. Twilight hesitantly obeyed, and launched me at him, dealing a stronger blow. Rainbow was just about to hit again, but the robot got back up.

"Last time I battled this tin can, it took a few hits, and it didn't launch it's arm at us so quickly. This thing has gotten stronger." I warned, once again, via Tails. We changed formation, so that I was with Tails and Twilight; leaving Pinkie, Applejack and Rainbow together. The Death Egg Robot went to go attack the other team, so we planned out a strategy with the short time we have.

"So, Twilight, do you have any spells that can make Sonic faster?" Tails translated.  
"Yes, in-fact I do. This one can increase anypony's talents beyond their limits, but may have bad side-effects.**(*1)** Are you sure you want to do this?" Asked Twilight.

After a few seconds, I nodded. By doing so, this will sacrifice a chance to hit the robot, get me to insane speeds, and break my legs afterwards. I watched the battle rage on as a magenta aura surrounded me, and a bright-blue vortex slowly surrounded me. After it completely surrounded me, there was a bright flash, and pushed back everybody, and the robot fell on it's... robot butt. **(*2)**

After the flash dimmed down, I noticed I was floating, with black sparkles around me. I took a look at my physical features, to notice I was purple, with no pupils. I had white stripes on my quills. I had two rings on my wrists. I had a dark-purple aura surround me, with black dots radiating off of the aura. **(*3)**

The robot got up, and continued to squash us. This spell allowed me to flew so fast, that I went from one side of the small platform to another in less than a second. Normally, I run that distance in 3 seconds, or spindash in 1. It landed, having to recover from that big jump. Rainbow Dash flew over, we nodded, and we high-fived. There was a bright flash. Suddenly, we curled up into a cyan and purple ball, and sped off at the robot, leaving a rainbow and purple trail. **(*4)** That hit launched it into the air a few feet.

"That, was, AWESOME!" Rainbow shouted.

At that very same moment, the platform stopped raising, it reaching it's highest point, with an observatory of Equestria. We three landed, and the robot got up. It jumped once more, but instead of aiming for us, it aimed towards the center. That jump launched us into the air, onto the sidelines; the robot in the middle.

"This is the part where we must hit the cockpit!" Tails translated. "We need to stun him with the bombs that appear when we hit the switches. Just trying to attack it normally will result in pain for yourself."

"Alright! That all we needed to hear!" Shouted Rainbow.

The robot started with Rainbow and Pinkie's side. "Pinkie, lead him towards that circular area, where the bomb appears, while I hit the switch!" Rainbow ordered.

"Okie Dokie Lokie!" Pinkie gleefully hopped from the bottom platform to the top, and taunted the robot. Rainbow hit the switch, and the bomb appeared. The robot shot it's arm at Pinkie, who avoided it as if she wasn't in danger of dieing. The robot was stunned, and Rainbow then flew over towards the cockpit and bucked it with all her strength.

Everybody else was in position. It turned to Applejack and Tails's side. Tails flew over towards the area, and Applejack stomped on the switch. A little bit too hard, that it actually broke. The bomb appeared, and Tails avoided the arm. Applejack jumped up the platforms, and ran up the stunned robot arm. She got to the cockpit, and violently bucked the cockpit so hard, that it went spinning. Applejack ran back over to the platforms, but wasn't quick enough. I flew over, and helped her back up. Now it was Twi and I's turn.

Twilight ran up to the bomb-arrival area, while I pressed the button. The robot was stunned, and I flew over to deliver the final blow. I flew in-front of the face, took a deep breath, and shouted "**FUS RO DAH!**" **(*5) (*6)**

That shout blasted the robot into the wall, and all the others were nearly blown off their feet/hooves. The ponies' manes and tails were flying backwards, and Applejack's hat flew off! The blast was finally over, and even the floating platforms were no longer floating. Meaning, the ponies and Tails were on the ground. "Wow, that sure was a blast! And I can even speak now!" I said.

The robot fell to the ground, and crumbled into tiny pieces. A Chaos Emerald flew out of the Death Egg Robot, and I turned around and caught it. I put it in the air, and it shined a bright light. Suddenly, it blasted me with a bright light, and the purple aura around me was replaced with a bright white aura, and a flash. I went back to my normal form. I fell to the ground, not looking back at that mess I made. Suddenly, the robot exploded, almost making me lose my grip. I used the Chaos Emerald once more, and it flashed again. It shot a white beam at the ground, and opened a portal back to town.

**Results: Classic Team wins!**

There is coughing from the rubble of the robot. I shrugged, and ran towards it. Suddenly, I got blown back! There was a purple and black sphere replacing what would've been Dr. Robotnik. I looked up, to see the thing that sent us to this place! "You!" The monster sucked up the sphere, and the robot rubble.

"What?! No! Sonic! Save mee!" Dr. Robotnik shouted. We just stood there, trying to comprehend what just happened.

I broke the silence; my legs cracked. **Painfully**. I fell to the ground, screaming in pain. "Ow! The spell must've ran off! I should've known it would be this painful..."

**Flashback:**  
"This one can increase anypony's talents beyond their limits, but may have bad side-effects. Are you sure you want to do this?" Twilight asked.  
I nodded, not knowing the consequences.  
**Back in reality...**

"Told you." Twilight summoned a bed for me to lay on so they can carry me. The side-effects aren't gonna heal themselves, you know.

* * *

**(Music: Rooftop Run Classic - Sonic Generations)**

We landed in a grassy field, and noticed a desert appear, far away. Not to far from us, we saw our future selves with astonished faces.  
"You know, I can read faces, and I can say the same thing." the Tails of the past said.  
"Oh my Celestia! It's another me! And another Tails, and Rainbow Dash! That must mean there's another Applejack, Twilight, and Sonic! Oh boy! I just HAVE to throw a party after this is done!" The past Pinkie said.  
"Oh my Celestia! We should soooooo do that! What kinds of party do you want to throw?!" The future Pinkie said.  
"Let's throw a surprise party!" The past Pinkie shouted, and they both ran off at incredible speeds towards the library.

"Gosh, if one crazy party pony wasn't enough, now we've got two!" I said.  
Some of our respective selves were missing. Just then, another portal appeared, with the remaining future selves: Sonic, Twilight and Applejack.

My future self walked up to us, and said "I can't believe there is two of us!" He then noticed my legs. "Ouch, what happened to you?"  
"Well, I learned how to speak a few minutes ago, the Twilight of the past used a spell on me to temporarily enhance my talents above their limits, my legs got injured, and we destroyed a giant killer robot. It's been great!" I smiled in an unusual happy tone, giving them a thumbs up.  
Then I noticed the **(bleeding)** cuts and bruises on Applejack, Twilight and my future self. "Seems like you've had a great time as well." I joked sarcastically.  
"We can explain later." He finished.

"I think I figured it out!" Twilight and Tails of the past said, looking at each-other.  
"Yeah, me too." Twilight and Tails of the future said, the past looking at the future.

"Doubles of us..." The past ones trailed off.  
"Places and enemies from our past..." Continued the future ones.

They then faced each-other. "We're travelling through time and space!" They finished in unison. Now we all got astonished faces.

"How did this happen?" My future self asked.

"I think it's got something to do with that big thing took your friends. I mean, our friends. You know what I mean." Said the past Tails.

"Come on now, let's go to the library. We've got stories to tell. At-least, I do." My future self said.

Without another word, we went back to the library. We walked in.  
"Settle down, boys and mares. Make yourself at home, grab some drinks, and maybe some popcorn; it's gonna be a long story. Let's begin with my race with Gilda at Sky Sanctuary, before we met ourselves."

* * *

**(Music: Sanctuary Falls - Sonic & Allstars Racing Transformed)****  
**

**(Modern Sonic's POV)**

**(Flashback)**

I was running around in the Sky Sanctuary, when I noticed a rather huge pavilion. I walked into it, expecting a fight. Then, I heard a voice.  
"Hay. What's a dweeb like you doing in this place? Isn't the robots here too dangerous for a rat like you? Make like a bee and buzz off. Unless, you want this little trinket I found." **(*7)**  
I found the source of the voice to be a griffon, who dropped down from the ceiling, with the Element of Courage! However, from my knowledge, she doesn't seem to fit the description for griffons... Her white head was grey, and the brown was dark. Her talons were a dark-yellow.

"If, you want this back, you must challenge me." She said.

"To what, little bird?" I said, preparing for a fight.

"A race." She said, ignoring my insult. "First one from Point A to Point B wins the necklace. Are you sure you can handle this?"

"Me? Not being able to handle **t****his?** You are on!"

I was given the directions to go, and the race begins...

**(I can't make the Gilda race without it being boring, so here is another major "_FUCK YOU!_" and watch the video for the action:**

**Sonic Generations PC - (1080p) Part 3 - Sky Sanctuary Zone, at 27:04 - 29:37. Just ignore that it is Knuckles instead of Sonic.)**

**(For the best part, pause at 28:54)**

I was at a cliff, when I noticed Gilda in-front of me, and Scootaloo! She stopped down, and pushed Scootaloo off! "**Scootaloo!**" I shouted. But then, I saw something chase after her. _Rainbow Dash..._ I ran on, not wanting to lose the Element of Courage. But, something was forming around her. It was like a white half-circle, but then it formed into a spike. It was getting narrower, and then I realized what she was doing!- "**BOOM!**" She did the Sonic Rainboom, and saved Scootaloo! And, conveniently, that was when I noticed I won the race!

"Rrgh! Fine. A promise is a promise. Now buzz off!" Gilda threw the element at me, but I was on a cliff, and it dropped towards where Rainbow and Scootaloo landed. However, I noticed that her color was going to normal.

**Flashback ends**

* * *

"Wow, that was pretty interesting. When did this happen?" My past self asked.  
"I don't know exactly since this place has no time, but it was a little bit before when you got attacked by the Death Egg Robot. During your party with the Death Egg Robot, we were partying with something... different. Or, as I should say, somepony different."

"Say, Applejack and Twilight, why are you staring off into space?" Asked Rainbow.

"Oh. It was 'bout who attacked us." Replied Applejack.  
"It was something she said..." Twilight trailed off, Applejack nodding in agreement.  
"Yeah, that got me pretty scared, too. Let us tell you about our most recent fight in this adventure...

* * *

**Flashback**

I walked into a room with a mirror. I could only see the stone floor, the mirror, and a stone gateway. I walked up to the mirror, and saw my past self.

**play music Cutscene 4 - Sonic Generations**

"Hmm?" I put my finger on my chin, and got a side view. The reflection did the same. _Must be a mirror._ I thought. I rubbed my quills; the same thing happened. Anything I did, the other side did the same. I stretched my mouth, patted my stomach, and crossed my arms. "Hmm. Interesting. Weird magic, or something." I walked up to the mirror and knocked on it; it felt real. It reflected this image, still with my past self. Just then, a familiar voice said "Take a good look at yourself, Sonic!" "Dr. Eggman?!" I said. _Oh no, he's here too?_ I thought. "It's the last look you get, before I close your eyes, forever. OH HO HO HO HO HO!"

Just then, the everyone else came, save for Amy and Scootaloo, their past selves appearing on the mirror as well. Just then, my past self on the mirror sped off into the gateway, revealing that it was actually glass, not a mirror. The past selves sped off as well. "What?! Another Sonic!? Hey, wait a second!" I ran and jumped into the gateway. The others tried to come, but only Applejack and Twilight made it through. **(Rainbow Dash was in the back.)** The others hit the hard stone wall, knocking them back, and flipping them a few times.

**music fades**

I landed in a big room. The walls were either cracked, or broken. I noticed the portal stayed open. Two more ponies came out of it: Twilight and Applejack. The portal only then closed.  
"Come on, girls. No time to be sleeping now." I urged them to get up.  
Looking back, I noticed a pony in-front of me... An alicorn. I barely got to notice her features, when she spoke words in a voice that I will never forget; sending 1000 chills down my spine a second:  
"Ahahahaha! You puny ponies will never stop me, because _you_ don't have all your friends. This time, I **_will_ make the night last- _forever!_**"

"That's why." I whispered.  
"Nightmare Moon?!" Twilight asked. Twilight and Applejack stood up.  
"We have to stop her, before she causes any trouble!"  
"But, we don't have the Elements to revert her back to normal!" Applejack said.  
"But, we have brute force. We may not be able to revert her immediately, but we can temporarily stop her."

**"No time for games, it's time I get rid of you, once and for all!"**

**Boss: Nightmare Moon**

**Music: U.N. Owen was her? Part 1 - video by allthenamesaretooken**

She took off into the air, and fired a ball at us, which I could only assume that hurts; making us all separate. She summoned bars around us; and a big ball of dark cloud formed in each of our sides, which morphed into Shadowbolts; while Nightmare Moon watched us suffer.

**Twilight's POV**

"There must be a way out!" I shouted to the others.

**"Why would there? You don't have your friends."** Nightmare Moon taunted.

"Rrrgh..." I struggled to protect myself from the Shadowbolts.

**Applejack's POV**

I bucked a Shadowbolt into a wall, before they could take to the skies... err, air.  
I looked over at Sonic to find him easily beating his Shadowbolts.  
I jumped into the air, and bounced off one of the lower Shadowbolts to buck another before falling back down.

**Sonic's POV**

There were a lot of Shadowbolts in mine. "Desperate to get me, huh? Let's have some fun!" I stretched my legs.  
I noticed that the bars didn't go to the roof. The Shadowbolts flew high up, and flew down towards me. I pulled up one of my gloves, to reveal a cyan bracelet. I started to spindash, and cyan orbs spun into me.

"Ready... GO!" **(*8)**

I used the Serial Homing Attack on the Shadowbolts, and it was like a staircase; I just kept going up and up. I hit the last one, and leaped over the bars. That last of the energy ran out. Once that was done, I homed in on Nightmare Moon.

Nightmare Moon noticed me homing in on her, but before she could do anything, I closed that distance between us (That sounds wrong), and kicked her in the face.

**"Aagh! How do you have so much power?!"**

"Never judge a hedgehog by it's cover!" I grinned.

**"No matter, I shall kill you now!"**

"Okay, but first, you gotta catch me!" I homing attacked, but instead of going straight towards her, I circled around her in mid-air, causing a blue tornado. **(*9)** This blew her off balance, since she was flying. I got out of there, and it stayed for a while. I ran behind her, and homing attacked her out of there. Because of my aiming, I caused her to crash into a very surprised Twilight's cage. Because of this, she got her head stuck in-between bars.

**"Did you really think that would be enough?!" **She said.

"Nope!"

**"Rrrgh, you nasty little pincushion!"(*10)**

"I'm a hedgehog!"

Twilight ran past Nightmare Moon, and reached me.

"Looks like we will have to show her the real superpower of teamwork!"**(*11)** I said as I pulled out the two Chaos Emeralds we already have.

"But, what if she gets a hold of those?" Twilight said, with worry.

"Don't worry, she won't. Now, we will have to free Applejack before Nightmare Moon frees herself, then extract some of the Chaos Emerald's powers to each of you."

"Okay." Twilight attempted to use her magic, but only received pain.

"So that's why Nightmare Moon is still struggling to get out..." It was true. She had her head inbetween the bars and everything!

"Maybe you can use your spindash to free her?" Twilight suggested.

"Good idea. Use your magic to hold me against the bars, first." Twilight picked me up, and I started to spindash. She levitated me over to the bars, and the bars quickly gave up, and broke.

"Thank ya, sugarcube. I'm not really fond of being a pet. Let's give her a lesson not to mess with us." Applejack said, tipping her hat.

*Lightbulb!* "Here, let me use a trick I learned back in the old days, that temporarily spreads our powers between each-other. **(This is an excuse for what will be coming soon.) **That way, we can all have Applejack's power, all have my speed... you know what I mean. However, I limited it to use of at-most one hour at a time, because if more, then we receive anything in-between brutal pain and death." **(*12)**

We held hands/hooves, and our hands/hooves started to glow.

"What the-"

"Don't worry, this happens all the time." I said.

Then, we started to float into the air. A bright flash came from our chests into the center between us(even though we didn't feel a thing) that were our respective coat colors. The Chaos Emeralds I had spinned around us and glowed, and shot a beam at the colors. The colors split apart, and went into each of us. Nightmare Moon noticed this, and shot a dark ball at us. At that very same time, all of our powers were shared, and the white-eye-surge thing happened, blasting the ball right back at Nightmare Moon. This freed her from her bar cage.  
We floated back down **(with no body changes, thank god/Celestia)**, and Nightmare Moon was even more agitated.

**Music: U.N. Owen was her? Part 2 at 3:00 - video by allthenamesaretooken**

"Let's show her the real superpower of teamwork!" We switched into speed formation **(This is the excuse. Sonic Heroes style battle.)**, and sped off at her, leaving a blue, orange/blonde, and purple/lavender/pink trail. **(*13)**

**"What? Looks like I'll have to step up my game as well!"**

Suddenly, we got surrounded by a blue aura, removing our speeds!

**"Let's see how good you are without speed!" (*14)**

**(****U.N. Owen was her? Part 3 at 21:47 - video by allthenamesaretooken**)

Nightmare Moon changed the room so it was a void-like place, and summoned a long road, with obsticals to overcome.

"Now, in theory, that trick I used might share our abilities as well, and allow us to do some combo moves. When I did this trick before, I kinda got shot at a lot of things, because my knucklehead friend used me and Tails as punching gloves or threw us at enemies, while Tails used me and Knuckles to stun enemies. It doesn't hurt." **(*15)**

We reached a high wall, and got in flying formation.

"Ahh, just like back in the old days... only, with different people. Or in this case, ponies." **(*16)**

After getting up that wall, we switched into power formation to take on a horde of robots. "Go on. Don't hesitate in trying some combo moves."

Suddenly, we went into a ball and were put in Applejack's... *Author is trying to hold in laughter* hooves. *Author laughs uncontrollably*

"I recognize this as Knuckles's combo he had. This trick works in weird ways... Including the fact that we don't get hurt when being thrown and scraped endlessly against scrap metal."

Applejack noticed the que, and tossed us into the air. When in bucking range, she bucked us at the robots at full force. The went through the robots, and landed with a loud thud; the shockwaves destroying the rest of the robots. An orange sphere was dropped.

"This is the perfect time to explain the leveling system of this trick. Every time an enemy is destroyed, there is a chance of dropping... whatever that sphere is called. Each time we get one of them, the pony of the respective color will get stronger. For example, for people that can use Thunder Shoot, that move will get stronger, and stun longer **(BASED ON THEORY!).**"

We ran to the end, onto a big platform made of big concrete blocks. Suddenly, a black-purple mist shot through the block we were standing on, and launched us in three different directions.

**Final Phase:**

**Music: Nightmare Moon Theme (Fan Edition) - MLP: Fighting is Magic**

The purple-black mist then morphed into Nightmare Moon, and bucked the blocks, causing shockwaves to go around, either breaking or jumping before going back into place. This also caused us to get thrown high into the air. It seems unnatural.  
Being familiar with situations like this, I spread my arms and legs to slow down my fall. I noticed the two fellow ponies aren't having good luck, so I nosedived to get to a chunk of concrete; not too big, not too small; and shouted:

"Twilight! Applejack! Over here!"

They looked over to find me sitting on concrete conveniently big enough for us three. I jumped off to kick it towards them.

"What are you doing?!" Shouted Twilight over the wind beating against our faces.

"What does it look like? Getting you two safe!"

"But what about ya?" Shouted Applejack.

"I'll be fine!" I shouted as I landed on a small piece of concrete, and hopped down them like it was a giant staircase. "This isn't the first time something like this happened!"

"Whatever..." Applejack sighed, as I gave them a two-finger wave with a face saying "Adios!" and jumped off right before a shot from Nightmare Moon could hit me. I curled into a ball, and bounced downward like I would with an Aqua Shield on; for a few seconds. I uncurled, and glided under the surface Applejack and Twilight were on. I curled up into a ball, spun, and sliced through the surface. Before I could be asked, I uncurled and pointed at the ground, somehow dodging Nightmare Moon's magical beams.

Just then, my left glove glowed green, and we got surrounded by a green aura, stopping the fall. "Thanks, Chip." I said, looking at his necklace. Yes, I keep it under my glove. A second later, the aura quickly faded.

"All right. We have to find a weakness in her attacks where we can hit her, and do a Team Blast combo. The Team Blast is unpredictable for the first time."

Nightmare Moon fired a dark-purple laser down our way, leaving ash where it hit. She started raise a bunch of concrete chunks, and I got deja vu. Thinking of something similar to this during a previous fight, I did the same thing. Homing Attack them until I reached Nightmare Moon. She notices this, and loses her concentrating. Meaning: She drops the concrete. Before she could fire another spell or fly away, I spun around her, making a mini tornado. I didn't stop there, as for when she was about to fall, I kick her over towards the two.

I landed next to them, and I looked back at them. They nodded, seeing as we had enough for the Team Blast.

**Music: Super Pinkie Pie's Theme - Video by KingSpartaX37**

Twilight and I jumped, and Applejack bucked us high up. Twilight grabbed a big chunk of the concrete, and let it fall. I kicked it towards Nightmare Moon, who just recovered from my blue tornado, and powerless to stop the incoming attack.

******Music: U.N. Owen was her? Part 3 76:19 - 78:26 looped**

Nightmare Moon coughed underneath the pile of rubble.

**"You can't defeat me! I will just keep coming again and again! I am immortal!"**

I shrugged, and ran towards the pile of rubble. Just then, I got blown away, to find a big purple and black sphere. We looked up to find the thing that sent us to this place!

"You!" I shouted, rubbing my forehead, seeing as that was where it hit me, and it still stings. Then, the black and purple sphere (And the nearby rubble) was being lifted towards it!

**"What!? No! Sonic! Save mee!" **Nightmare Moon shouted. I reached my hand out as if it could stretch, with guilt in my eyes. The creature took Nightmare Moon, making it unable to save the Princess of the Night deep within her, and left us here.

**Music: U.N. Owen was her? Part 3 120:0 - End of video looped**

"No..." A single tear dropped. We didn't speak a word. It would've been dramatic, if the portal back to Ponyville hadn't appeared.

**(End of flashback)**

* * *

I opened my eyes. All of our faces had changed due to that sudden change. The ponies had sad faces, and were either crying, or trying not to cry. Everyone else wore faces that said either "Whoa." or "Whoa!".

We went outside the library, to prepare for what is gonna come now, when the ground shook, and we heard a large **BOOM!** Sounds like when a Sonic Rainboom happens. We turned around to find that creature- no, _monster _again!

"There it is!" Classic Tails shouted. It circled around, and tried to slash at us! We all ducked in cover, barely avoiding it. We then noticed the new places, as the monster disappeared.

"Where'd it go?!" Asked Classic Tails.

"We need to find that thing, and fast!" I said, my classic self agreeing, when Rainbow, me, and our past selves ran/flew off towards the mountain that held Canterlot.

* * *

**This has taken a dramatic turn of events. A moment of silence, for our lost Princess.**

**Music:**

******The Chase - Cutscene 4 - Sonic Generations**

**The Big Robot - Death Egg Robot - Sonic Generations**

**Ponyville - Rooftop Run Classic - Sonic Generations**

**Run through the Sky Sanctuary - ****Sanctuary Falls - Sonic & Allstars Racing Transformed**

**Nightmare Moon Phase 1 - ****U.N. Owen was her? Part 1 - video by allthenamesaretooken**

******Powers shared - ****U.N. Owen was her? Part 2 at 3:00 - video by allthenamesaretooken**

******Nightmare Moon Phase 2 - ********U.N. Owen was her? Part 3 at 21:47 - video by allthenamesaretooken**

**************Nightmare Moon Phase 3 - ****Nightmare Moon Theme (Fan Edition) - MLP: Fighting is Magic**

******************Nearing Victory! - ****Super Pinkie Pie's Theme - Video by KingSpartaX37**

**********************Victory! - ********U.N. Owen was her? Part 3 76:19 - 78:26**

**********************The Lost Princess - ****U.N. Owen was her? Part 3 120:0 - End of video**

**********************Notes and References:**

**(*1) Think of it like Double Rainboom.**

**(*2) Imagine it when Rarity was getting her fake wings in Sonic Rainboom.**

**(*3) This is the description for Darkspines Sonic.**

**(*4) This is one of the combos Sonic and Tails had in Sonic 4 Episode 2.**

**(*5) I shouldn't need to tell you where this is from.**

**(*6) Yes, Classic Sonic can talk. It hasn't been used often (Only seen one other thing where Classic Sonic talks), so why not?**

**(*7) Quote from the Ponyvania fangame.**

**(*8) Quote from Sonic Adventure.**

**(*9) Move from Sonic Heroes.**

**(*10) Quote from Sonic Generations.**

**(*11) Quote from Sonic Heroes.**

**(*12) Reference from... Some SonicXMLP crossover fic. You know, the one that has the three Egg Masters. One of them is the Egg Slasher, I can't remember the others.**

**(*13) Think of it like they are using Sonic Boost.**

**(*14) Think of it like Sonic Heroes final boss, only worse.**

**(*15) Really, why doesn't that hurt? Oh wait, game physics.**

**(*16) Again, Sonic Heroes.**

_Summary:_

_Sonic and friends find a strange mirror that reflects your past self. Suddenly, Eggman's voice is heard through the opening! However, it is revealed that the "mirror" is not a mirror, and the past selves speed off into the opening. Sonic, Twilight and Applejack make it through as well._

_The "Classic Team" fight a giant killer robot, meanwhile, Sonic, Twilight and Applejack fight Nightmare Moon. At the end of the battle, both Eggman and Nightmare Moon is taken!_

_When they all meet up, they go to the library, and they talk about the things that recently happened. They then walk outside, to find that Canterlot is back, and the time-eating monster as well._


	6. A Royal (and Interesting) Meeting Ch: 6

**Sonic's POV**

**Music: Terraria Day Theme Hardstyle Looped - TheXenonPhenom **

We sped off towards Canterlot; an easy run if you ask me. I got to Canterlot with little to no effort at all, and got to the gates.

"Always wanted to check this place out! I don't get much time to enjoy views because of an adventure happening." I told Rainbow.

"But there is an adventure happening."

"Yeah, but there is no need to rush right now, we got all the time in the world! If, there is time here." We sat down on a bench.

"Right. So, you never told me. What was your most recent adventure before your first adventure here?"

"Well, I had to go save aliens in an interstellar amusement park."

"Wow, you really meant that?"

"Yup. You better believe me when I talk about my adventures."

"What did you learn from that?"

"You can't outrun a black hole."

Rainbow nearly fell off her seat. "A black hole!? I know I am not an egghead like Twilight is, but really? How did you survive?"

"The tables were turned; instead of me saving the aliens, the aliens saved me."

Rainbow smirked. "Fluttershy would love to hear that."

"You know, now that I think about it, ever since I went on a world adventure on my planet, I started having adventures not on my planet. First, I end up in Equestria, Second, we go on a planet in the clouds, and now this."

"Ehh, as long as it's a good adventure, I'm fine with them."

We sat for a few more minutes (I once said "I'm so bored, I feel like running in circles. On the wall."), when the train finally came. Twilight and the others come out to find that I was doing just what I said. Running in circles. On the wall.

"Finally. I got so bored to where I could run in circles. On the wall."

"But you are doing that, silly!" Said Pinkie.

"Really? I haven't noticed." I sarcastically remarked. I ran onto the top of the wall, and laid down.

"So, what did you bring?" I asked, noting the saddlebags.

"The Elements of Harmony we have right now." Twilight said.

"So what do we have now?" I said, juggling the green and cyan Chaos Emeralds. Classic Sonic pulled out the purple emerald, while Twilight pulled out the Elements of Loyalty and Courage.

"Okay, so that's five down, 14 more to go," I jumped down from the wall. "Let's go say hi to the princess."

**Music: Party Kannon's Klaim - KingSpartaX37**

We walked into Canterlot. "Man, I sure did miss the beauty of this place last time I was in Equestria." I remarked.

"You're telling me. I all I know about these ponies is that I have to work with them, and they are good friends." Classic Sonic said.

"Halt! State your business." Said a guard.

"We are here to speak with Princess Celestia. We know how to bring back this world." Twilight said.

The guards pause for a few seconds, as if considering the choice. "You may go in."

**Music: Snowpeak - The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess**

"You know, Twilight, I'm glad I think of you when I hear your name." Tails said.

"Same here." Classic Tails pitched in.

Both Twilights blushed. "Why?"

"There is this really bad, cheesy love story on Earth called Twilight, and includes fictional things like vampires."

"Well, that's stupid. Who would want to write about things that aren't real?" Classic Twilight asked.

"That's exactly what I thought!" Tails exclaimed, getting the two into a full-on conversation about their stories. I smiled, and shook my head. "Just like old days..." Rainbow rolled her eyes. "Eggheads..." She muttered.

We made it towards where Celestia was... and, to much of everybody's surprise, "Luna?!" We shouted, almost in perfect sync.

"What?" Celestia and Luna said, obliviously.

* * *

**Chapter 6 Part 1: A Royal Meeting**

**Hey guys, I just noticed something. In my stories, I accidentally made Rainbow Dash unloyal to her friends, so I am gonna change those stories a little bit.**

**Plus, sorry for the small chapter.**

**Note: I am getting really ahead of myself, and already planned the final boss for this. What am I doing?**

* * *

"What? Did- did something happen to thou whilst I was gone?" Luna asked.

"Yes... If it couldn't get stranger then our past selves and their future selves in one place," On que, our classic selves walked through the doorway. "it just did. Sonic, would you care you explain?" Twilight asked.

"Well, I just de-"

"No, the Sonic of the future." Classic Twilight said. Classic Sonic blushed in embarrassment.

"We just witnessed a scary thing: the kidnapping of Nightmare Moon," I paused.

"And Eggman." Classic Sonic finished.

"What? I don't remember anything about that, though. Are you sure that it just wasn't just some time paradox?"

"Negative. Nightmare Moon said that she 'will make the night last forever _this time_', and taunted us about not having our friends to beat her _again_. Surely it can't be that." I said.

"Who, or what, ponynapped her?" Celestia asked.

"It was that monster that sent us to this place."

"Let me tell you of an adventure I haven't told yet." Both Sonics said.

"It was an adventure, before my first time here in Equestria. Sonic and I went on a time-travelling adventure much like this one. The only difference is the different challenges, and with ponies. The very same thing that started this adventure started that one, although I can't remember it's name, seeing as I then had to go through an interstellar amusement park saving aliens, avoid a black hole, get warped to Equestria, fight Dark Gaia, discover a new planet in my world, almost put my friends in danger, and defeat the Deadly Six. A hero's work is never done."

Classic Sonic continued. "But let's get back on topic. Just like in this adventure, we had to save our friends, and restore the world, bit by bit. We finally managed to fight the monster itself with the Chaos Emeralds. Now, this monster never meant harm, it was being used by Dr. Eggman, and his past self, who was at the time, Dr. Robotnik. Dr. Robotnik was captured by Eggman to, in theory, finish this monster. That may or may not be the actual cause; but he was kidnapped, and taken inside a black and purple sphere.-"

"That was the same one which took Nightmare Moon. I don't know why it wants her, but I don't want to know." I interrupted.

"Anyways, we defeated the monster, and we got transported back to the future Sonic's present, and there was a portal there that goes back to my time. I can only assume that the same will happen, and with a portal to yours." Classic Sonic finished.

"That is an interesting story. So, since you didn't contact me via mail, I assume Spike is still lost in time, am I correct?"

"Yeah..." The Twilights hung their head.

"So, is there anything else that you came here for? Anything to get us out of this place without any sacrifices, I may be able to help."

"Well, I really hate to be a bother, but we are in need of a new portal radar. Until I get a new one, is it possible to use magic to locate them?"

"Depends on what energy it uses." Celestia replied.

"They radiate Chaos Energy."

Celestia said nothing, but instead closed her eyes and used her magic for Celestia knows what. She then smiled, and stopped her magic.

"Yes, it is possible. The next portal is in the Everfree Forest. Whether there are dangers there, it is unknown. Unfortunately, it is deep within the forest. We hope your travels go well, my little ponies."

"What about us?" Classic Sonic sarcastically remarked.

"And you." Celestia giggled.

"Thank you, your majesty." I bowed.

"Okay then, Sir Sonic." Rainbow Dash joked. We started to walk out the door.

"Let's get moving, _Madame_ Rainbow." I replied, gaining a chuckle or giggle from all of us, and Rainbow playfully punched me. We walked out the room.

"I really hope you DO know I was a knight called Sir Sonic, right?"

"Why did you quit?"

"Because I had to go back to my world."

"Oh. Let me guess, it was in that medieval world you were talking about?"

"Yeah. You know, I am curios to see if I can get C-" I was interrupted by the others coming out. "I guess we are going now."

"I just hope we can throw our party soon! Say, what were you doing before this adventure?" Asked Pinkie Pie.

"We were having a friendly meeting." Tails replied.

"Really? Because we were doing the same thing." Twilight answered.

"Gather around me, everybody." I said.

"Why?" Rainbow asked.

"I have a way of transportation. Sonic, care to give me that purple Emerald?"

I caught it, pulled out the cyan and green, and shouted "CHAOS CONTROL!" However, right when we left, I noticed two alicorns that look very similar to Celestia and Luna enter the room Celestia was in.

* * *

**Just wanted to get that out of the way, so this wont be a bother for the actual stage.**

**References:**

**None**

**Music:  
**

**The Trip to Canterlot - ****Terraria Day Theme Hardstyle Looped - TheXenonPhenom**

**Within Canterlot - ****Party Kannon's Klaim - KingSpartaX37**

**Canterlot Castle - ****Snowpeak - The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess**


	7. Green Forest and City Escape Ch: 6 pt 2

**Music: Snowpeak - The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess**

**Celestia's POV**

We watched the group depart, and hear Sonic and Rainbow Dash talk about Sonic's adventure in Camelot. "That was a rather strange visit." I said.

"I agree, sister." Luna agreed. We heard a shout, and a flash.

"Chaos Control!"

"Must be Sonic." I said. "Now that that's out of the way, let's settle down for a bit." Nope. Not happening yet. We heard the door open, to find that two familiar, yet at the same time, unfamiliar alicorns.

"Ah, thou must be our future selves." Said Classic Luna.

"Is that really what our manes will look like?" Asked Classic Celestia. **(*1)**

"Yes. Although, I don't remember how they became like this. A few years with a lot of evil and royal duties feels like a long time, you know."

"Dost thou know where the Bearers of the Elements of Harmony are?" Asked Classic Luna.

"Sorry, you just missed your ride. They went towards the Everfree Forest." I replied.

"Thank you, um, me?" Classic Celestia teleported away.

"Aaand Tia forgot me." Classic Luna teleported.

"Well then." Said Luna.

* * *

**Chapter 6 Part 2: Green Forest and City Escape (The two-in-one special!)**

**Music: Kokiri Forest Re-orchestrated - LoZ Ocarina of Time + The Garden - Super Mario Galaxy**

**Sonic's POV**

We landed in-front of the Everfree Forest. "Okay. Shall we get moving?" I asked.

"Ooh, I can hear the animals. Makes me think of Fluttershy."

"All the more reason to get moving." Said Rainbow. "Although, it is darker then last time I was here." We started to walk in.

"Man, I totally forgot how dark this place is." Twilight said, creating light with magic. Suddenly, it got really dark!

"Hey, why did you turn off your light?"

"I didn't. There is a fog in the way!" The fog went away, to show us in a completely different area, even though we didn't move.

"This... this looks like Frog Jungle-" I was interrupted by a radio.

"Shadow! What are you doing? Hurry up and get back here right now before the island blows up with you on it!"

**Music: Green Forest - Sonic Adventure 2**

"Blows up!?" Rainbow nearly shouted.

"Yup. This is Green Forest. We've got 8 minutes to get out of here!" Pinkie said.

"Not gonna question how you know that!" I said as I sped off, Pinkie keeping up somehow.

I spin-dashed down a slope. I got to the bottom, and got attacked by 3 robots. I used a spring to get out of there. I came to a loop with no roof, and jumped to a vine to the upper level. There was another slope, followed by a loop. I came to a cave, and found the Ancient Light upgrade. I exited the cave to find another slide, with Pinkie curled up into a ball riding down it. I did the same, and I came to a spring. I grabbed onto the vine Pinkie grabbed onto, and we spun around the tree.

"This place is fun! Too bad it's gonna get blown up..." Pinkie groaned.

We came to a part with floating blocks. I homing-attacked a spring to get to the higher lever, and got an electric shield. I went up the loop, and got to another spring section.

Getting past that, I went down _another_ slide/slope. "Why are there so many slides?" Pinkie wondered out-loud. We got to the end of that, to go bungee jumping with a vine. Then, we went down, you guessed it, a slide. Pinkie still somehow keeping up. We jumped onto a vine, swung around the tree, to land on a crumbling section.

"Pinkie!" I grabbed her hoof before she fell, and threw her up there.

"This is the end!" Pinkie exclaimed as I bounced my way up. There was a statue of Cream and her Chao (Cheese) there. "Come on, we still got 5 minutes left! Use that Chaos Control to get back to the start, or something!"

I ran towards Pinkie, held out a Chaos Emerald, and shouted "Chaos Control!"

We landed back at the start. Seems like we are the first ones here. I looked to my left, to find the Rainbows and Classic Twilight coming back with Spike. I heard a noise to my right, to find everybody else with Fluttershy.

"All right! This looks like everybody. Hold on tight! Chaos Control!"

"Chaos Control!"

* * *

We appeared... not where I wanted to go.

"Where are we?" Asked Twilight.

"Sigma-Alpha 2 having south due over the city. We're en route, everything's a go."

"Oh. No." I said.

"Shadow?" Tails asked.

"Look what you di-" Classic Rainbow got in Shadow's face.

"Shh! Keep it down! There are others on this vehicle." Whispered Tails.

"This is control tower. We have you on radar. Report cargo status of captured hedgehog and ponies on board, over!"

"What do you mean by 'oh no'?" Whispered Classic Tails.

"That's a 10-4. Cargo secured on board and... What!?"

"Sorry didn't copy that, over!"

"You may think I'm crazy, but we have to jump off." I said, grabbing a skateboard and running out of the room.

"The hedgehog is gone, he's taken everyone on board and..."

"What's wrong? Come in, over!"

"What in the world!?"

I jumped out of the helicopter.

"Freeze! What do you think your doing!? Get that hedgehog!"

"Talk about low budget flights! No food or movies... I'm out of here! I like running better!" I said, falling off the helicopter. "Yeah!"

Rainbow looked at Twilight. "Well? We gotta get off here somehow." Rainbow said as she jumped off.

**Music: Gala Escape (aka City Escape at the Gala) 0:00 - 2:36 - KingSpartaX37**

I landed, and started to skateboard my way through town. I reached a ramp, and did some tricks as I soared through the air. Rainbow Dash caught up with me, using her wings to propel herself. We both jumped off a ramp, and turned a corner.

I went the high way, and managed to grind against a cord for the internet. I kept grinding, and dang, it was a long cord. I made it to the bottom, where we could no longer use the skateboards... and heard someone.

"Pinkie? Someone? Where are you?" Sounds familiar. Rainbow, Pinkie Pie's, Classic Rainbow, and Shadow, in that order, landed in my area.

"Who was that?" Asked Shadow.

"I don't know." I replied. Classic Sonic, Twilight's, Tails's, Knuckles and the statues of Spike, Fluttershy, Cream and her chao landed in that order. "You know, I haven't had so many friends on one adventure be with me at the same time before. Reminds me of a song." I commented.

"What song?" Asked Twilight.

"It has a strange name, but it's a good song. The name is 'We Can'. You wanna hear it?"

"Oh boy..." Muttered Shadow.

"Sure!"  
"Yeah!"  
"Yes please."

"Okay. Let's sing it on the way. Hit it, boys!" Tails grabbed a guitar and Knuckles grabbed a portable drum set out of hammer-space.

**Random song: We Can - Sonic Heroes**

**Singer: Sonic  
Background Singer: Both Pinkie Pies**

**Verse 1**

**(Whoo! Alright! Oooh**** yeeah!)**

**Look out, down below. Sonic is on the go.  
Can't stop this party 'till we save the world.**

**This time we're not alone. We've got some friends along.  
And as a team we can become even stronger.  
**

**Together we can overcome all the odds.  
It's never as hard as it seems.  
Everyone can do something special.  
The secret is sharing your dreams.**

**(Yeah!)**

Everyone was smiling, save for Shadow, who was frowning in annoyance. He heard a voice, and his ears perked up. Nobody else heard it. We made it to a park.

**Chorus 1**

**We can make it, if we all stick together.  
We won't give up, not ever.  
And everything's gonna be alright.**

**We all bring out the best things in each-other.  
Together we are stronger then anyone can be on their own.  
****So much better then being alone.**

We made it to a loop, where the end just goes straight down.

**Verse 2**

**Sonic's in the lead, giving us greater speed. (I ran around.)  
Tails keeps us flying high to save the trouble. (Tails flew above the ground for a second.)  
Add Knuckles by our side, makes things a safer ride. (Knuckles used a free hand to punch.)  
We'll save the world and teach that Eggman a lesson!**

We ran down the street, and the ponies were reminded of Manehatten. Only more... advanced.

**Together we can overcome all the odds.  
It's never as hard as it seems.  
Everyone can do something special.  
The secret is sharing your dreams.**

**(Ohhh! Yeah!)**

We reached across the rooftops.

**Chorus 2**

**We can make it if we all stick together.  
We won't split up, not ever.  
It's easier with friends by my side.**

**We all bring out the best things in each-other.  
Together we are stronger then anyone else could be on their own.  
So much better then being alone. Better than alone!**

We made it to some stairs, and stayed still.

**(Instrumental)**

**Verse 3**

**And together we can overcome all the odds.  
It's never as hard as it seems.  
**

**(Yeeeaaaah!)**

**Chorus 3 (Everybody but Shadow sings.)**

**We can make it, if we all stick together.  
We won't give up not ever.  
And everything's gonna be alright.  
**

**We all bring out the best things in each-other.  
Together we are stronger than anyone else could be on their own.  
**

**Can't stop us cuz together we are strong.**

**(Time to crack that Eggman wide open. Yeah, let's party!)**

**Music: ****Gala Escape ****0:00 - 2:36 - KingSpartaX37**

Rainbow happily sighed. "That was good."

"I needed that." I smiled.

"Say, why did the song include you three?" Asked Twilight.

"I don't know. I guess whoever made it were inspired by us." Tails replied.

"I heard a voice earlier. Before the singing. I want to find him." Shadow said. We ran up the stairs, and I saw a launcher platform, getting me deja vu. "Oh. no. Oh no. Oh no no no no. Run to the sides, quick!"

"Why?"

"You'll see. Rainbow Dashs and Shadow, since you are fast, you can still come with me."

"Hmph. Fine." We ran forward, and suddenly, a giant truck crashed through!

**Music: Gala Escape 2:55 - 4:26**

"Whoa!" Everybody else shouted.

"That's why." I shouted.

"Just keep boosting!" Shadow shouted as we boosted, save for Rainbows, who can't do that. I looked behind me, and saw 3 chainsaws sprout up.

"That thing's got chainsaws now!?" I shouted over the air pressure. We sidestepped to avoid the middle one. We all went to the left, and took three right turns.

"Whoever is driving this thing is crazy!" Shouted Classic Rainbow Dash.

We went to the middle to avoid one chainsaw.

Then to the left.

We jumped over a building, but the driver drove right through.

"The driver is also desperate!" Shouted Modern Rainbow.

We took 3 drops, and a turn to the left. There was a launcher platform, and Shadow and I ran on the wall. I grinned, and looked behind me, but...

**"This thing has rockets!?"** I shouted at an unbelievably high voice, sounding like the Royal Canterlot Voice. My heart was beating fast, which is not normal.

"Desperate is an understatement!" Shouted Classic Rainbow. We flew/ran away, and it was losing speed. The driver made a desperate move, and floored that pedal. It wasn't fast enough, and it crashed into the buildings and blew up. The Rainbows were hyperventilating.

**Music: Gala Escape 0:00 - 2:55**

"What got them so angry at you?" Asked Modern Rainbow.

"Well, they thought I was this faker here," I pointed at Shadow, who just crossed his arms, "because he was doing crimes at that time. Yes, that's why we were in that helicopter."

"Sorry, I lost you at heli." Said Modern Rainbow.

"Helicopter. One of our flying transportation here on Earth."

"Sonic, you have any Chaos Emeralds?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah." I said, handing him three.

"I'll teleport back to before that truck came. If they are still there, I can teleport all of us back here. Chaos Control!" With that, he was gone. Modern Rainbow was still hyperventilating.

"Hello?" Said that voice from earlier. I turned around to find a familiar hedgehog.

"Hello Quintus!" I said. **(This is the only other OC coming in this story!)**

"Where are we?"

"We're in the city."

"No, I mean, which city is this?"

"I don't know. But, do you even know our predicament right now?"

"Why there are two Rainbow Dashs, while one is hyperventilating, no."

"We can explain later."

"Hey, shouldn't there be a portal appearing?" My eyes shrunk at Classic Rainbow Dash's words. Looks like we are stuck here, unless Tails still has that Warp Ring... **(*2)**

I walked over to two statues, one of Rouge, and the other, you guessed it, Rarity.

"-trol!" Shadow and the gang appeared.

"We have a bit of a problem. There is no portal appearing. Tails, do you still have that Warp Ring on you?"

"Yeah, I do."

I sighed in relief. "Thank god."

"Who's god?"

"Never mind." We grabbed the 5 statues, and tossed the ring into the air. It grew in size, and floated.

"Finally. I need a rest." I said as we jumped in.

* * *

**Music: It Doesn't Matter - Sonic Adventure DX**

**Well then! This is the end of the double stage special!**

**I am starting to get lazy on these things... Can someone tell me why? Maybe I am getting hasty, and want fights... Or maybe I want to get to the ending surprise. Who knows?**

**References and Notes:**

**(*1) Since these are Classic versions of the princesses, Classic Celestia has a pink mane, while Classic Luna has a cyan mane.**

**(*2) You know, back in chapter 1? Oh wait.**

**Music:**

**Canterlot Castle - Snowpeak - LoZ Twilight Princess.**

**Heading to the Everfree - Kokiri Forest Re-orchestrated - LoZ Ocarina of Time + The Garden - Super Mario Galaxy**

**Green Forest - Green Forest (Don't Stop Just Go!) - Sonic Adventure 2**

**City Escape - Gala Escape - KingSpartaX37**

**Escaping the City - It Doesn't Matter - Sonic Adventure DX**


	8. Triple Trouble!

**Music: Kokiri Forest Re-orchestrated - LOZ Ocarina of Time**

**Classic Celestia's POV**

We appeared at said forest. "Dost thou think thee Bearers of the Elements of Harmony are close by?" Asked Classic Luna.

"I don't know sister, but I sure do hope so." Was all I could reply with. We galloped through the forest, and we eventually found a big group of people. We didn't get to call out to them, because they got surrounded by black smoke.

"Sister! Hurry!" I whispered, jumping into the smoke. We landed, and it got brighter. We noticed that the others were looking in our direction, so we jumped into a bush before the smoke cleared away.

An unfamiliar voice spoke up. "This... This looks like Frog Jungle-"

"Shadow! What are you doing? Get back here right now before the island blows up with you on it!" My eyes widened.

**Music: Green Forest - Sonic Adventure 2**

"Blows up!?" Shouted what sounds like Rainbow Dash.

"Yup. This is Green Forest, and we've got 8 minutes to get out of here!" Said what sounded like Pinkie Pie.

"Not gonna question how you know that!" Shouted the same unfamiliar voice, getting quieter. I peeked out the bush to find the source being a blue hedgehog running away at a fast speed. It looks like not all of the Bearers are here.

"Okay, so we know where thou Bearers are, but now what?" Classic Luna asked.

"We will help them locate the Elements of Harmony. But for now, we shall return to Ponyville." I said. We made sure that the others were gone first.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Uh-oh, Triple Trouble Special! Bingo Highway, Rail Canyon and Hang Castle!**

**Welcome back! Just so you know, there will be a very interesting chapter coming up... heheheheh...**

**Finally! A long chapter!**

**Note: I had to fight all the urge to do more chapters on Chaos is Magic, but there will be something really important in said chapter that will be a spoiler to this story.**

**Fun fact: I was listening to Sad Violin while I was typing everything during and after Casino Night Zone.**

Reviews with Pinkie and I:

Werewolf99:

Me: Don't worry. I will make this very interesting soon.  
Pinkie: Probably literally spice it up!  
Me: Don't you mean 'heat'?

* * *

**Music: City Escape [White World] - Sonic Generations**

**Sonic's POV**

We set the 5 statues down, but something felt off. Maybe it was saving 5 people at once. Tail instantly set the radar and materials down.

Cream blinked. She looked from side to side. In realization, she cheered, and high-fived her chao friend Cheese. "Thanks Sonic. It was really scary, but I tried to be brave!" I gave her a thumbs up.

Fluttershy's pose seemed to be her hiding her face in her mane. She was really shaking. She looked out from it, and fluttered. "Thanks, girls and guys. I thought I was dead!" She hid in her mane in embarrassment. "You're not the only one..." Tails muttered. I gave her a thumbs up.

Spike blinked. He looked around, and backflipped. I put on my best Poker Face as I thought: _Hey, that's my thing! _"Man, that was creepy. I've got a feeling that the monster isn't alone." I crossed my arms and thought about it.

Rouge flexed her bat wings and flew upward for a bit. "Thanks Big Blue. My, that's the first time I've ever been stolen." I put my hands on my hips and smirked. _She sure didn't change._

Rarity, when she got out of the statue, immediately fell on her stomach because of her position. She got up, and flicked her mane backward. "It's nice to meet you again darling, but that was just horrifying!" Her inner drama queen took over. _She didn't change either._

"So, who are you?" Spike asked.  
"Finally someone asked that. I'm Knuckles." Knuckles said as he double-punched... the air.  
"My name is Cream!" Shouted the cream rabbit. "Chao chao! (I'm Cheese!)" Shouted her chao. (Fluttershy cooed)  
"The name's Rouge. I'm a jewel collector. I'm sure we'll make great friends... Well, most of us." Rouge mentioned to the other hedgehog.

Shadow paused. "Hmph. The name's Shadow." He put his back against the wall next to the door.

"Whoa. What's rattlin' his bones?" Both Modern and Classic Pinkie Pies asked.

"He's a bit of a lone wolf." I paused, as I got a devilish grin. "He never smiles. Tr..." I trailed off as I noticed that they were _already_ bugging Shadow.

**Shadow's POV**

The two pink ponies appeared in my face. "Hpmh. What do you want?"

"We heard that you don't smile," Trailed off Classic Pinkie Pie.  
"So we came to fix that." Continued Modern Pinkie.  
"Because we are the Party Ponies!" They said together. I rolled my eyes.

"I'd like to see you try." I frowned.

"What do you call a fake noodle?" Asked Classic Pinkie.  
"What?" I asked.  
"An impasta!" Finished Modern Pinkie.

My eyes widened for a second. _Why does she remind me of Maria? _I shook my head, and walked out the door.  
I walked over to a tree. I made sure nobody was following me, and sat down on a branch. I suddenly felt drowsy, and layed my back against the tree. I instantly fell asleep.

* * *

**Sonic's POV**

"What just happened?" Rainbow asked. "My thoughts exactly." I commented.

"Of course you know what happened, silly filly! I told him a joke and he ran off." Modern Pinkie said. Knuckles and Rouge blinked. They weren't used to her.  
"He doesn't usually act like that." Tails turned to where he set the radar and materials are... or should I say, were. "What?! Where is the radar!?"

* * *

**Shadow's POV**

**Music: Stardust Speedway Zone (Bad Future US) - Sonic Generations**

I woke up and found myself in a strangely familiar room.

"What the? Why am I on the Space Colony ARK?" I asked to nobody in particular.

Just then an alarm sounded and then a human girl came in the room.

"Shadow come quick some people have broke into the ARK." She said.

I was looking at her in disbelief, the human girl was Maria, the girl who died on the ARK all those years ago. I was just about to say something shouting was heard.

"HEY YOU THERE STOP!"

As I peered out the door, I saw a human man in a swat suit running towards them. Just then Maria grabbed me by the hand and started running.

"HEY YOU TWO GET BACK HERE!" Shouted the man as he ran after them.

"Hurry Shadow he's gaining on us." Maria said.

I was stunned. This had to be a dream, a vision, or something. Suddenly Maria turned went into a room called the pod room. As we went in the room Maria shut the door and locked it, as she did so they could hear the man on the other side shouting.

"OPEN UP RIGHT NOW OR I WILL KNOCK THE DOOR DOWN!" He said as he began to hit the door with his foot.

"This can't be happening, this can't be happening, this can't be happening." I panicked.

Just then Maria picked me up and put me in one of the pods.

"There you go Shadow. These pods will take us down to Earth. But first I have to pull that lever for us to escape there." She said as she went to the lever to send her and me to Earth.

But just as she was about to pull the lever down to release the pods the door that the man was hitting on suddenly gave way and then he pointed his gun at Maria.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE AND MOVE AWAY FROM THAT MACHINE OR I'LL SHOOT!" He said to Maria.

As I looked on he started to bang on the pod trying to get out as the man was still trying to get Maria away from the machine that released the pods.

"I WILL NOT SAY IT AGAIN GIRL GET AWAY FROM THE MACHINE!"

Just then Maria pulled down the lever and the man shot her which made my eye's open wide.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO MARIA!" I screamed as I broke out of the pod and rushed toward her.

But when I turned her over to see her face, my eyes turned into pinpricks, for when I turned Maria over, I saw the dead body of Pinkie Pie. **(*1)****  
**

* * *

"No, no, NOOOOOO!" I shouted as fell off the branch I slept on. I took deep breaths. "Just a nightmare... just a nightmare..." Sonic came out of the door.  
"Are you okay? I heard you scream." Sonic asked.  
I said nothing as I walked back into the library, and started making a peanut-butter-jelly sandwich.

Modern Pinkie Pie saw me while I was looking glum.

"Shadow, what's wrong?" She asked.  
"Nothing, Pinkie Pie. I'm fine." I finished making the sandwich, and started heading out the door with my sandwich.

"Hey Shadow, now where are you going?" Asked Sonic.  
"**None of your business, Sonic!**" I shouted as I walked out.

**Sonic's POV**

**Music: Sliver Battle (Part 2) - Sonic Generations**

"Man, what's with him today?" Asked Knuckles.  
"Yeah, he hasn't acted like this in a very long time." Tails commented.  
"Well I'm gonna go find out why he is in the dumps!" Both Pinkie Pie's said as they disappeared.

"Well, that proves they are back to normal." I commented. We all laughed.

* * *

**The Balcony: 2 minutes later... (If there is time here...)**

**Shadow's POV**

**Music: White Space - Sonic Generations**

I was holding my picture of Maria. It wasn't long until I was found, you guessed it-  
"Hey uh, Shadow, are you okay?" Said Modern Pinkie. I put the picture away, and looked at her.  
"Pinkie Pie? What are you doing out here?" They both giggled.  
"Heehee, Silly Shadow, I'm here to see if you are okay!" Said Classic Pinkie.

"Hey Shadow, what's this?" Modern Pinkie asked, grabbing my picture.

"Hey Pinkie, don't just take stuff out of my hands." I said. She simply put a hoof on my head, and pointed towards the girl.  
"Who is this, Shadow?"

Defeated, I sighed. "Her name was Maria, she was my friend over fifty years ago."

When Pinkie Pie heard this her eyes opened wide.  
"Wait hold on there Shadow. Did you just say over fifty years?"

"Yes I did." I said.  
"But if it's been over fifty years how come you looked the same Shadow?"  
"Because Pinkie Pie I was in hibernation."  
They both looked confused.

"Hibernation? What's that Shadow?"  
"It's another name for a long sleep."

"Oh I see. So what ever happened to this Maria?"

With that I took a deep breath and then told my story.

"Well Pinkie, when Maria and I were playing in one of the Space Colony ARK's rooms her grandfather Dr. Robotnik came in looking worried."

* * *

(Flashback)

**Music: Gimmick Mountain Zone - NicoCW**

"Grandfather what's wrong?" Maria asked.

"There's no time to ask about that, there are some people here and we need to get out of here now." He said.

Just then we heard someone shouting.

"There they are, hurry after them."

As we poked our heads out into the hall, we saw an army of men with weapons coming towards us.

"Come on you two we need to get out of here now." Robotnik said as he motion us to get to the escape pods at the end of the ship.

As we ran, me and Maria looked back to see that they were chasing us.

"Hurry up, don't let them get away!" One of them shouted.

"Shadow, they're gaining on us." Maria said with terror in her eyes.

"I know Maria, but don't worry we'll be fine." I told her.

As Maria, the doctor and I got to the pod room Robotnik turned to us and said: "You two go and I'll give you time to escape."

"As soon as he said that Maria and I looked at him in shock."

"But grandfather-" Maria tried to protest.

"There's no time to argue now go!" Robotnik shouted as he pushed Maria and I in the room and locked it.

Then we heard him say to the men that were after us.

"Hey, I'm over here, come and get me!"

We then heard him and the men run in a different direction away from the pod room until Maria screamed and one of the men heard her and came up to the door.

"Hey who's in there? You better open up right now." He said as he started to pound the door down.

Maria looked at me and said: "Shadow quickly get into one of the pods and I'll follow you just as soon as I activate the machine."

I nodded and went into one of the pods but before Maria could activate the machine the door gave away and the man came in and pointed the gun at her and said: "Step away from the lever now or I'll shoot."

As I looked on, I saw Maria hold on to the lever tightly in her hands then I heard the man say: "I will not tell you again let go of that lever now or I'll shoot you."

Just then Maria pulled the lever down and the man shot her.

"MARIA NO!" I shouted.

As I looked on Maria looked at me with tears in her eyes and with her last breath she said to me:

"S-Shadow, I beg of you, please do it for me...for a better future! For all people who live on that planet...p-please...give them a chance to be happy... Let them live for their dreams. S-Shadow, I know you can do it. That's the reason why you were brought into this world. Sayonara S-Shadow the Hedgehog."

(End of Flashback)

* * *

"As Maria fell down dead the pod dropped down to the planet with me in it, and that's all I could remember until the day I woke up, and when I did, I almost broke her promise until Sonic's other friend named Chris reminded me of her promise." I finished the story, with a tear coming out of my eye.

Both Pinkie Pies' manes deflated. "Oh Shadow I'm so sorry, I'm so very sorry." They both said.

They then walked closer to me and kissed me. I just looked at her for a minute and then touched my cheek where they had kissed me.

"P-Pinkie why did you kiss me?"

Pinkie Pie just smiled. "I thought that you needed something to make you happy."

I just looked at Pinkie and smiled.

"Thanks Pinkie, I really appreciate it, now let's go back to the others so we can save the rest of the world."

Just as I said that, Pinkies' manes and tails inflated.

"Alright Shadow let's go"**  
**

**Music: Star Light Zone (Modern) - NicoCW**

* * *

We walked back downstairs, but on the second floor, we fou- "Hey! Who are you? You look familiar." Said Modern Pinkie. Damnit Pinkie Pie, don't interrupt me. I have to commentate to the readers first before you can speak. _Aww... _Modern Pinkie translated to the readers. Anyways, we found two alicorn mares as big as Modern Pinkie, a white one with a pink mane and a blue one with a cyan mane, working on something. They instantly stopped what they were doing and snapped their heads at us so fast, I swear I heard a crack from that.

"About time we got caught. Our names are Celestia and Luna. Well, of the past, I mean." Said Classic Celestia.  
"We hast added a map; and the location for portals, Chaos Emeralds, and the Elements of Harmony." Told Classic Luna. _So that's what they were working on; Tails's Radar._ I thought.

I walked over to the radar, and saw an 0 in the top left corner, in an area of a desert. "I think a portal is up." I stated the obvious.  
"Alright. You should depart soon." The Sun Princess said.  
"But what will you be doing?" I asked.  
"We've done all we can to help. All we can do now is sit back, watch the show and chew popcorn." the white alicorn walked up to the radar, and tapped on the 0. It popped up a message.

**|Portal (x)|**

**|Location: Appleoosa |**

**|Contents: Unknown |**

**|Distance: 2.5 miles |**

**|Difficulty: 3.5/5 |**

I need to keep in mind how good those two are with technology.

* * *

**Later...**

**Sonic's POV**

**Music: Green Hills (8-Bit) Zone Modern Remix - NicoCW (Alot of music from this guy, suddenly)**

We rounded up the others (even Shadow, because Pinkie somehow managed to make him smile), and decided to have Amy, Cream, and the Classic Royal Sisters babysit the CMC. Good luck with that. We set off by foot/hoof, because there was no Friendship Express (that was open) to take.

"Man, if only we had some sort of transportation." Said Tails.  
"Hey, where are the Pinkie Pies and Shadow?" Asked Rouge. There was a rumbling noise from behind. Speak of the Devil, and it shall appear. Shadow and Pinkie Pie somehow managed to find a jeep. He drove ahead, and did 3/4 of a donut until he stopped.

They all had matching fedoras. Shadow also had a detective coat on. "All aboard, Inspector Shadow is here."**(*2)**

* * *

We got to the Ghost Town that is Appleoosa. Buildings were wrecked, and crates, barrels, carts, and debris of these things littered the ground.  
"Oh my, this is just terrible!" Rarity said.  
"Does anybody get the feeling that you are being watched?" I asked.  
"No... There is nopony here." Said Modern Pinkie.  
"That's what is creeping me out. I feel watched, as if we were in a fanfiction."  
"Pfft. Why would you think we are in a book?" Both Rainbows asked.  
"One: It's called a fanfiction. Two: We **are** in a fanfiction. Three: I feel like we are being watched by something evil." I said, Modern Pinkie Pie said the first two with me. Suddenly, Pinkie Pie's legs gave up, bounced back up with her stomach, and her hind-legs did a windmill.  
"Ooh, that's a new one! There's an evil thing coming!"

On que, a familiar dark-blue laser just barely scratched the surface of my quills (like, literally a centimeter away). We looked back to find a familiar alicorn. "Nightmare Moon! What do you want?!" I growled.

**Music: Final Zone (Trance Remix) (2:52 - 3:53 looped) - JemenJ**

"What do you think I want? **To get rid of you!**" Before we had a chance, some of us got ingulfed in a purple aura. A large boom shook behind us. We turned as much as we could, to find the monster that started the adventure again. I don't know why I can't remember that adventure; whenever I try to think about it, it just goes away.

Nightmare Moon separated us, and it opened up three portals, sucking us in. The rest was left to fight Nightmare Moon.

* * *

**Location: High Above the City.**

**1:38 AM (Yes, I'm adding time to the stages)**

Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Rouge and I landed on... springs. We landed on a green mat, our eyes having to adjust to the bright lights in the place. We looked around to find a cannon, and nothing else if you exclude all the neon lights.

"Welcome back to Casino Park."**  
**

**Music: Casino Park (Classic) (looped) - Chrishall10100 (Play this at Sonic's POV)**

We jumped into the cannon, and blasted off onto a pinball table. I landed on a flipper, but before it could react, I slid down it to the bottom. I got tossed around in a corner until I got launched up to the top. All the while, the others were just bouncing around.

I got an idea, and stopped my gravity by charging a spindash, and spun out of the place. I waited a few moments for the others. There were a few robots up ahead, and without a word, Tails, Knuckles and I barged them in Power Formation; while Shadow and Rouge helped in Speed Formation.  
Up ahead was a set of green platforms, but we fell down to the lower path.

We got launched up to meet a robot turtle and robot goons. Tails, Knuckles and I flipped the turtle with my Blue Tornado, and Shadow and Rouge homing attacked the other robots. Just then, the turtle landed, and Knuckles fire-dunked Tails and I into the turtle. There were two switches there, and we pulled them simultaneously.

We found some glass there, and we broke it to fall onto a pinball table.

* * *

**Location: High Above the Desert.**

**3:21 PM**

**Rarity's POV**

Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and I landed on a rail, and were grinding down it. It looked like a bunch of thin, giant plateaus were sticking out of the ground... far below.

"Oh my... Where are we?" Fluttershy asked.  
"I remember Tails talking about some of his adventures before. I think he said this is Rail Canyon." Pinkie Pie answered.

**Music: Rail Canyon (Classic) (looped) - Mitchell Johnson (Play this at Rarity's POV)**

"Alright, then. If we are gonna get out of here, we must head forth, no matter what the cost." I said.

We launched off the rail, and through Rainbow Rings. They launched us forward, giving us a boost on the rails. "How long are these rails?" Fluttershy asked eventually.  
"I don't know, but it is quite the engineering feat!" Pinkie commented.  
"Amazing!" I added.  
"We are headed straight towards that terminal." Pinkie told.

We got launched upwards, and landed on a platform. There was an all-blue rail in-front of us. "Magic rails?" I wondered out-loud.  
"Yup. Even I can feel the magic radiating off of it. Let's see where they lead." Fluttershy responded.

* * *

**Location: Spooky Castle that dwarfs Canterlot.**

**12:00 AM**

**Rainbow Dash's POV**

"Are you sure this is the right way?" Twilight asked. We walked through the doors of a big castle, with a lot of grey structures. Reminds me of a place Daring Do would be in. I noticed the moon was **huge**, and was orange. Kinda spooky.  
"We have ta check." Applejack replied.  
Twilight looked towards me. "What's up? Something on your mind?"  
"Well, never mind. Let's go. Twilight, do you know where we are?"  
"I remember Tails talking about some of his adventures before. I think he said this is Hang Castle." Twilight replied.

**Music: Hang Castle (Classic) (looped) - NicoCW**

"Alright. Let's get moving!" We ran down a spiral slope circling around a tower. We went on a launch platform, and landed at the entrance of a mini-castle. There were three robots guarding the gate. I used my Rainbow Tornado to launch them and get rid of their shields, and Applejack bucked the rest of the robots. The door somehow opened. We were just about to walk in, when two ghosts suddenly appeared.

"What the-? How?" Twilight rambled on about how illogical that was.  
"Come on, Twi. Now is not the time. Let's see what this switch does."

* * *

**Location: Appleoosa**

**Music: U.N. Owen was her? Part 1 - allthenamesaretooken**

**Classic Sonic's POV**

"What did you do with them?!" Classic Rainbow shouted.  
"**Oh nothing, if sending them to random places doesn't count. I couldn't take everypony, so I guess I'll have to leave you here. Or, wait, maybe fight you? Nah. Why would I want to be a reoccurring boss? That is just too mainstream.**"  
But Mooooniieee, you will get more haters if you do fight them!...  
"**Not worth it.**" She said as she flew off.

We just sat there, wondering who she was talking to.  
"She was talking to the narrator, of course!" Classic Pinkie said.  
"This is just getting stranger all the time." I spoke the words of truth.

**(Probably just pissed off a lot of people who wanted another Nightmare Moon battle... Ehh, not my problem.)**

**Nightmare Moon's POV**

Will you do it for a Moon Pie?  
"**No.**"  
Two Moon Pies?  
"**I said, NO. Damn, you are annoying!**"  
I heard that.  
"**You know, I'm thinking on reigning from my evil ways because of you...**"**  
**

* * *

**1:47**

**Sonic's POV (Keep playing un owen was her)**

We managed to get out of that bingo place, and landed on a platform, with a bunch of springs upward. We took the springs, and found two spinning cubes that looked like dice, a ton of enemies, and- wait, what? This isn't part of the script!  
"Omega!" Rouge shouted. Omega was the odd robot out, trying to defend himself.  
"**There is too much, in need of assistance!**" He said. No more words needed. Knuckles used us as punching gloves, while Shadow and Rouge worked their way towards Omega.

"Where are they coming from?" Knuckles asked after 50 robots destroyed. "And more importantly, how many more?!"  
"Check the middle!" I said.  
We destroyed 20 more robots to get to the middle, with the help of Omega, who destroyed 40, and destroyed the tower. They stopped spawning. We took a few deep breaths, save for Omega. "All right... That- that was something." Shadow said.

Because we destroyed the tower, the cage holding the item (you know, the red thing that you use in power formation to launch your team) we need has lowered. It launched us onto a pinball table.

* * *

**Rarity's POV (play default music)**

We made it to the other side, and found a tower with robots guarding it. We found some springs behind the tower, and found a floating blue and grey coin, for a lack of better words. We passed, and it turned red and grey. At the same time, the blue rail turned red, and switched course.

"My, this rail has interesting magic." I commented.  
"It won't be the last of it!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed.

Going on the rail, there was another blue rail that leads to one of those coins, which the red rail brought us to a spiral of rails. At the end of the rail was a spring to take us to another, which lead to loops of rails.

"Wow, my heads spinning!" Fluttershy said.  
"This is a bit too much to take in!" I replied.  
"Wheeeee!" Pinkie shouted.

We landed, and found some guards guarding a box. We destroyed them with Homing Attacks. The box opened, and there was a spring. We bounced upward, and found a set of rails.  
There was a sign pointing left, so we went left before a train hit us. But then I noticed the train wasn't moving.

We made it to a base with a pole there. "Fluttershy, can you make some wind so we can ascend?" I asked.

* * *

**Rainbow's POV**

**Music: Hang Castle (Classic) (Upside-down) (looped) - Mitchell Johnson**

"What's happening to us?!" Twilight shouted, as we fell... upward?  
"The horizon has turned upside-down!" I answered. We jumped down (up?) and found three robots and a red wizard. We tried to take the robots down, but they just kept getting healed.  
"It's the mage's doin'! Take him out first." Applejack said. We jumped up, and Applejack fire-dunked us into the enemies.

The cage lowered, revealing a switch. We activated it, to find a trail of rings. We followed the trail of rings to a cage with another switch. Two robots shortly came down after us. We took them out in Power Formation, and found an upgrade for Power Formation. We activated the switch.

* * *

**Sonic's POV**

We got out of the pinball section, and pulled the two switches. There was a glass room. We made it down there, and saw the exit! We destroyed the robots in Power Formation, and flew up towards the portal.

"Alright! Let's do this!" We jumped through the portal, hoping for a break. What we saw, though, was terrifying.

* * *

**Rarity's POV**

We made our way up the pole, and jumped the gaps. We started to go down the rails. There was a loop, and a set of Rainbow Rings. We continued on the rails, and found trains going next to us. The trains went in a spiral, circling around us. We made it to the portal.

"Yay!" Cheered Fluttershy. We jumped through the portal, hoping for some peace. We landed next to Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Rouge, and a strange robot. They had feared looks on their faces, save for the robot, so we looked towards their gaze. What we saw, though, was the aftermath of an attack.

* * *

**Rainbow's POV**

**Music: Hang Castle (Normal) - NicoCW**

"What's going on?!" Twilight shouted.  
"The upside-down castle has turned rightside-up!" I replied.  
We head on, doing a loop, and made it towards a giant door. "There is no way of opening it! Let's go down." Applejack pointed at a hole.

We jumped down, and found a cluster of robots. Wait, sorry, I should edit that. Three robots with shields. I blew off their shields with my Rainbow Tornado, and Applejack bucked them or Twilight blasted them with magic. There was another switch.

**Music: Hang Castle (Flipped) - Mitchell Johnson**

We landed on a rail, which we soon realized was on the other side of the loop we did.

We launched off the rail, onto the bottom (top?) of a tower. There was a floating platform there. "This doesn't make sense!" Twilight said. "There isn't even any magic holding it up!"  
"Another time, Twilight. We have no idea where the others are, and you are complaining about that?"  
"I-I-a-ugh..."

We made it towards a set of floating... fire. "Where do we go now?" Applejack asked. Being the curious cat, I set my hoof down. I felt physical ground, but you just can't see it.  
"This way!" I replied. _Man, this place is weird._ I thought.

We found a cage, with flying armored robots guarding it. "Twilight, use Thunder Shoot to take down the robots so I can smash them." Applejack ordered. We did just that, and we activated the switch inside the cage. It made a trail of rings, that went through the middle of the same loop. It lead us to a really tall tower.

"Looks like we'll have to go down it."

**Music: Hang Castle (Normal) - Mitchell Johnson**

We ran down the tower, and jumped through a set of Rainbow Rings, us having to line up side-by-side. Another set of rings. We made it to spikes we have to avoid. There was a last set of Rainbow Rings, and a launcher platform. It launched us right into the portal.

**Music: The Past (Event) (looped) - Sonic Adventure OR U.N. Owen was her? Part 3 120:0 - 123:12 (looped) OR Sad Violin (looped)**

We landed next to Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Rouge, a strange robot, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy. They had fear written all over their faces, so we looked where they were looking at. What we saw, though, was destruction. Ponyville was destroyed, there was fire on just about every house, and there was debris littered everywhere.

"Who... who could've done this?!" Pinkie Pie asked, making a waterfall of tears. We walked aimlessly, and nopony was in sight.  
"My library!..." Twilight ran to it. I saw Shadow ball up his fist. He was breathing hard.  
"Stay calm... stay calm..." He muttered. He couldn't. He took his anger out on a nearby dead tree. Or two. Or a dozen.

Tails was trying to calm Twilight down, Shadow was hugging Pinkie Pie (who's mane and tail went flat), Applejack layed down and took off her Stetson, while everypony else cried. Even I cried.

"Who's there?" Someone called from the broken Town Hall. We looked over, to find Classic Sonic. "Oh, just you guys. The rest of us are at the Town Hall. Do you know who could've done this?!"  
"I know as much as you know." Sonic replied sadly.

Suddenly, there was a familiar scream. "That came from my cottage!" Fluttershy called. At this point, I didn't care to wait. I flew there as fast as I could, with Sonics and my Classic Counterpart keeping up. The cottage was the only building not destroyed, so it was easy to find. Just then, the cottage blew up. We were too slow.

There was a blood-red ball in the middle, and everything got dark. There were two silhouettes in that ball. Their manes and tails were flowing in the opposite direction. Wait, back up. _Flowing?_ My eyes widened with realization. The red ball faded, and everything got brighter. It felt like it got hotter. My eyes shrunk when I realized who they are- and who they were._  
_

Everypony else reached us. The two ponies that floated in-front of us was black with blue armor, and the other was red with orange armor. One had a deep-blue mane with white dots that looked like the night sky, while the other had an orange mane that looked like fire.

**?'s POV**

**Music: Battle! Successor Korrina - Pokemon X/Y**

"Bow before your new master!" I shouted. I blinked, and looked around me. For a second, I thought I heard a second voice. "This day will be your last, for I am-" I paused, and blinked twice. _There is that voice again!_ I looked down, to find a blue alicorn who looked up at me simultaneously. The similarities were high. I floated down next to her.

"What is your name?" She asked as if we weren't evil.  
"Well, my name is Solar Flare. I plan on bringing destruction and fire to the whole world."  
"My name is Nightmare Moon, bringer of eternal night. How about we work together?"  
"I think not." I said as I blasted her with an orange laser.

"Ooh, you've made a big mistake today!..." We both charged at each-other, not caring about the ponies watching. We clashed our horns together, and charged up our most powerful spell. (look at the current cover art)

_To be continued... No, really. I should end this chapter now. This chapter is already over 5,000+ words._

* * *

**References:**

**(*1) Shadow's dream, attitude, and story is a sample from Sonic and Shadow in Equestria 2: The Return of Mephiles. (Sorry about those line breaks)**

**(*2) Reference to AnimatedJames's (and others) Inspector Shadow video(s).**

**Music (will always be in chronological order):**

**Library - ****City Escape [White World] - Sonic Generations**

******Shadow's Dream - ****Stardust Speedway Zone (Bad Future US) - Sonic Generations**

**********Shadow Has an Attitude... - ****Sliver Battle (Part 2) - Sonic Generations**

**************The Balcony - ****White Space - Sonic Generations**

******************Shadow's Past - ****Gimmick Mountain Zone - NicoCW**

**********************Pinkie Pie calms Shadow down - ****Star Light Zone (Modern) - NicoCW**

**************************Road to Appleoosa - ****Green Hills (8-Bit) Zone Modern Remix - NicoCW**

******************************Nightmare Moon Appears! - ****Final Zone (Trance Remix) (2:52 - 3:53 looped) - JemenJ**

**********************************Casino Park - ****Casino Park (Classic) (looped) - Chrishall10100**

**************************************Rail Canyon - ****Rail Canyon (Classic) (looped) - Mitchell Johnson**

**************************************Hang Castle - Hang Castle (Classic) (looped) - NicoCW**

**************************************Nightmare Moon? What Are You Doing?/Robot Carnival - ****U.N. Owen was her? Part 1 - allthenamesaretooken**

******************************************Hang Castle Upside-down - ****Hang Castle (Classic) (Upside-down) (looped) - Mitchell Johnson**

**********************************************Hang Castle's Tower - ****Hang Castle (Normal) - Mitchell Johnson**

**************************************************Ponyville... Why Ponyville?... - ****The Past (Event) (looped) - Sonic Adventure OR U.N. Owen was her? Part 3 120:0 - 123:12 (looped) OR Sad Violin (looped)**


End file.
